Black Panther: The Heart Of Wakanda
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: After the war against Thanos, Shuri decides to take a more proactive role in the protection of Wakanda. But when a former ally threatens the land, the siblings embark on a quest to find the last hope of keeping the Black Panther alive. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

_Baba._

 ** _Yes, my son?_**

 _Tell me a story._

 ** _Which one?_**

 _The story of home._

* * *

Glory to Bast.

"O wise, great Panther Goddess, Bast. Hear the voice of Bashenga. I seek your guidance and protection."

 _Glory to Bast._

"The war between the tribes grows more visceral by the day. My people are not safe."

 ** _Glory to Bast._**

"I, Bashenga of the Golden Tribe, offer my life in exchange for my tribe."

 ** _Glory to Bast!_**

"Take my soul and do with it what you wish, but I ask only that you shield my children, my brothers and my sisters from the onslaught that comes. Glory to Bast..."

 _ **GLORY TO BAST! GLORY TO BAST! GLORY TO BAST!**_

"Glory... glory... glory to Bast..." Bashenga lowered his head on the rock in front of him, being answered only with silence. He lifted his head briefly to listen, feeling a single tear dribble down his face as he lowered his head again. Not out of prayer, but out of hopelessness.

 _"Please... I beg of you... I will do anything... for my family..."_

 ** _"Great and noble Bashenga."_** a deep, female voice suddenly spoke, echoing through the mist ahead of him. The shaman lifted his head, seeing the large, glowing cat step slowly towards him. **_"Your heart is purified by the love for your tribe. And for that, I give to you this gift..."_**

The winds swirled violently around Bashenga, causing the leaves to fly from the trees and land on the floor before his feet. As each leaf hit the ground, it glowed a vibrant blue shade, creating a trail that led across the ground, through the jungle and over the hill ahead. Bashenga turned to Bast, who chuckled at his naivete.

"What is this gift, great Goddess?"

"A gift of the heart."

* * *

 _Just bury me in the ocean, with my ancestors who jumped from the ships... because they knew death was better than bondage._

* * *

T'Challa entered the throne room, the representatives of each tribe bowing to him as he walked past them and sat on the throne. Never before had a king won the allegiances of all five of Wakanda's tribes, yet for the first time in their history, the leader of the Jabari tribe was sitting by T'Challa's right side in the circular council.

He sighed as he relaxed in the chair, preparing to commit his first official act as newly (re)crowned king, before looking upwards to the end of the room where Okoye stood solemnly with the other Dora Milaje.

"Ayo... bring him in..." he said, a hint of sad reluctance in his voice. Ayo nodded silently, walking past Okoye and to the dungeons. T'Challa put his right hand to his face, before feeling the comforting hand of his matriarch take his left. He opened his eyes, smiling weakly to Ramonda as she said "my son... you will be the one to decide his fate... it does not have to end with brutality..."

T'Challa nodded, before the door flew open and Ayo re-entered, pushing the prisoner forwards. He had been stripped of his authoritative garments and armour, wearing only a plain tunic as he was brought before the council. He glanced around the circle, stopping briefly when he saw M'Baku sitting by the King's right side.

"Well..." he said. "Look who the cat dragged out of the cave... _GAH!_ "

Ayo swung the back of her hand into his shoulder blade, an audible _**CRACK!**_ being heard as he collapsed onto his knees. "Be silent before your King!"

T'Challa raised his hand to stop her doing any further harm, saying "that is enough. The prisoner will not be touched until his sentence is passed."

Ayo nodded, before returning to her ranks. T'Challa straightened up on the throne, clearing his throat as he looked at his fallen former friend. "W'Kabi..."

"T'Challa..." W'Kabi groaned in a snarky tone. "If you wish to lecture me before my execution, there's no need. I will not be listening."

M'Baku nearly stood up as he said "do you feel no remorse for what you tried to do to Wakanda!? **To your King!?** "

"Do not speak for me, M'Baku." T'Challa interrupted, prompting the Jabari leader to nod respectfully as he relaxed again. T'Challa continued speaking as he stood up.

"The reason you are not dead is that... well, as far as I recall, you have not done anything worth death."

"Permission to speak, my King?" Okoye asked as she stepped forward, W'Kabi turning solemnly to see her. T'Challa nodded, before saying "granted."

"Under the orders of N'Jadaka, W'Kabi sent the troops of the Border Tribe to attack you, interfering with the ritual challenge that had not been completed. And willingly proceeded to send Vibranium weapons to start chaos across the rest of the world."

T'Challa nodded, chuckling as he said "thank you for your... generous reminder, Okoye."

As T'Challa returned to his seat, W'Kabi scoffed, saying "well? Do not drag this out for drama, T'Challa. If I am to die, then may death not come and take me now?"

"You are not to die." T'Challa suddenly spoke, causing some commotion to be heard amongst the shocked council. M'Baku leaned towards him a bit, saying "T'Challa... I recommend that you reconsider this..."

T'Challa shook his head, saying "Erik Killmonger was right. Today is the beginning of a new Wakanda. I will not be a king who drowns himself in the blood of those who are simply misguided."

W'Kabi shot to his feet furiously, the Dora Milaje holding him back as he shouted "you stopped being my King the day you lost Klaue! You are weak! And a coward!"

 ** _"RRRAAAGGGGHHHH!"_** Okoye roared out as she sent the butt of her spear into the back of W'Kabi's head, the latter choking up blood as he fell to his knees again. After a brief pause when looking at the state his former confidant was in, T'Challa forced a grin onto his face, trying to sound casual through his pain as he said "well, I suppose that pardoning you is out of the question, then..."

T'Challa stood up as W'Kabi was held on his feet by two Dora, saying "for your crimes of war and treason, W'Kabi. I sentence you to life imprisonment. Take him away."

As they dragged him back, W'Kabi halted in his tracks, saying "and what of the rest of the world?... you will continue to let our brothers and sisters suffer?"

T'Challa looked at him intensely, saying "no, _ubhuti_... I will not..."

* * *

 **BLACK PANTHER** \- THE HEART OF WAKANDA


	2. Three Years Later

**THREE YEARS LATER...**

 _Millions across the world struggle to rebuild their lives after the devastation of the alien invasion one month ago. Countless have been left homeless and injured, with countless other lives being lost in the attack. King T'Challa of Wakanda has promised that the previously isolated technologically advanced country will continue to send out aid and resources to the rest of the world, after helping the Avengers to repel the invaders._

* * *

 ** _"Me?! Why?!"_** Ayo snapped as Okoye grabbed her spear from the wall. "Because I will be accompanying the King during his visit to America. The Queen Mother will be in command until we return."

"General Okoye..." Ayo sounded somewhat calmer as she continued. "If the princess was ever endangered, you know that I would give my life to protect her. Without question. But I cannot waste time helping her with her experiments when there are surely more important things to worry about in T'Challa's absence."

"Of course you can... lab work can be very unstable. Easy to become endangered." Okoye snarked. Ayo rolled her eyes as Okoye went to the elevator, before calling up to her. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Three days!" Okoye called back as the her voice faded away.

"Right then... babysitter duty..."

* * *

On the jet, T'Challa sat watching the news report showing the invasion of the Outriders, before stopping for a moment to think. He sighed, before looking to where Okoye was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Are you sure you want to leave Ayo to look after Shuri?"

"Oh yes, my King. I'm sure they'll have fun, or... or whatever it is the princess likes to do..."

* * *

 _Who gon' pray for me?_  
 _Take my pain for me?_  
 _Save my soul for me?_  
 _'Cause I'm alone, you see_  
 _If I'm gon' die for you_  
 _If I'm gon' kill for you_  
 _Then I'll spill this blood for you, hey_

* * *

 **OAKLAND, CALIFORNIA**

Nakia yawned as she pulled up the curtain in her apartment window, blinking slightly to adjust to the sunlight. As she looked down to the basketball field, she grinned as she saw the children playing. She felt a great sense of pride warming her heart at the sight of what their hard work had achieved, snapping out of this as she heard her Kimoyo beads beeping.

"What is it?" she asked in slight frustration, as the AI answered **_"there is a man waiting in the reception centre. He wishes to speak with you."_**

She clicked the notification to show the footage of the middle-aged, black man sitting in the reception. "Very well... send him to my office."

* * *

"Right. My name is Nakia... I am the person you wanted to speak to. Yes?" she asked as she entered the office, seeing the man sitting calmly on the other side of her desk.

"Yes. You are. Um..." the man began quietly. He seemed to be American, as he was dressed in a simple shirt and leather jacket, with black sunglasses over his eyes. As he removed the shades, Nakia thought that the man's face bore an uncanny resemblance to the lead actor from that awful film she had once watched, _Passenger 57_.

While she couldn't quite put her finger on the name of that actor, Nakia cleared her throat as she said "I don't want to jump to conclusions, but are you by any chance here to apply for our rehousing program? There is plenty of room on the list. There always is."

"What? Oh, um... naw, no... I uh..." the man stuttered, before sighing as he said. "Well... a long time ago, I made a terrible mistake that cost me my life and everything that I cherished most."

"Oh, I see... it's the substance recovery programme then?..." Nakia said, before looking over

"Hm... no... not drugs. You see, I'm a lot like you, Nakia."

"Really?" Nakia said, sounding genuinely intrigued in what this gentleman had to say. "And how so?"

"Well... I'm uh... I'm not from around here... if you know what I mean..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not follo..." Nakia began, before her eyes widened as the man put his finger to his lower lip, lowering it down to reveal the glowing blue inscription on it. A War Dog tattoo.

"You... you are Wakandan..." she said, her voice sounding short of breath as some feelings sparked within her. They were not just feelings, but almost... memories.

"Ha ha... yes, I am... I've been away for many years. And I must say... it warms my heart to see you again, Nakia." the man said grinning, now with a confident and familiar African accent in his voice. "You really are the spitting image of her."

"Wh... who are you?" Nakia asked, still dumbfounded by what this unusually familiar man was trying to process to her.

"Well... I'd have thought that my charming personality would have told you..." the man snarked. "My name is Achebe..."

Nakia gasped loudly as the realisation suddenly dropped on her like a shower of rocks, before the man stood up, stretching his arms out warmly.

"So why don't you come around from that desk and give your _Baba_ a hug?"


	3. Discoveries

Ayo walked into the lab, sulking a bit before straightening as she stopped at the entrance. She slammed the foot of her spear onto the floor, saying "your highness. Your brother has left for his meeting in America. I have been sent to wa..."

"Oh you're here! Great!" Shuri said ecstatically, getting up from behind her equipment desk as she said "come here, will you? I need you to hold something for me!"

"Are you su... ugh. Fine." Ayo groaned. She slowly walked behind the desk with Shuri, the princess passing her one of the uncompleted blasters that she had been working on. Ayo stood silently, holding it upright for Shuri to finish adding the Vibranium crystals into the power compartment, slowly saying "just keep holding it still. I'm almost finished... almost... alm... okay, done!"

As Ayo set the blaster down on the table, Shuri had already walked to another, longer table by the time Ayo turned to speak again. "So what is this next update you have made for your brother?"

"It's not for him." Shuri answered, picking up both the blasters and bringing them over to the second table. "It's just a little project _I'm_ working on."

Shuri put the blasters into the holsters on the table, before the black sand particles rose up and pulled them into the compartment. When Shuri went to the other end of the room, Ayo slowly walked over to the table, curiously looking at where the blasters had been stored. Noticing the release hologram on the front of the table, Ayo pressed her hand to it, causing the sand to sink suddenly as all of the equipment on the table was revealed.

The blasters were positioned on either side of a transparent mannequin, which had a necklace wrapped around it composed of triangular teeth cut out of Vibranium. Ayo glanced to her left to make sure Shuri wasn't looking, before putting her Kimoyo bead to the largest tooth in the centre of the necklace.

 ** _Bbbbbbbbbmmmmppppp..._** the teeth suddenly pulsed a bright shade of purple as black Vibranium nanites began crawling out of them, covering the entire mannequin. The sound got Shuri's attention, prompting her to run over wide-eyed as she said "no, don't touch that, that's nothing important, just... ugh..."

She had all but given up when she got to the table, both she and Ayo looking at the fully formed, black Vibranium suit that was over the mannequin. Ayo was still surprised by it, saying "it's... it's a Panther Habit..."

"What? No! No, it's... yes..."

Ayo observed the details in the suit, noticing despite it's similar aesthetic that it was significantly smaller than the one T'Challa wore. It had a few more curves on the chest and waist as well, as if it had been designed for a female. "Princess... who was this suit made for?"

"It, uh..." Shuri knew the answer, but was still reluctant to admit it. "Um, it's... it's _mine_..."

"Yours? But you're not prepared for combat!"

"I know, I know. It's just... look, after those aliens attacked us, Wakanda needs more protection. My brother is the King and also has to go to America with his new friends quite regularly now. So, I just thought... maybe... maybe we could have _two_ Black Panthers..."

"But... but _you?_ The inventor? Even then, without the Heart-shaped Herb, you will not have the powers of the Panther..."

"Who needs one of those overrated flowers when you have these?" Shuri snarked, pointing at the blasters. "I've equipped this suit with all of my greatest creations and weapons."

"The Black Panther is more than the suit he wears." Ayo said. "Without your suit and gadgets, how would you expect to defend yourself? Or Wakanda?"

"I... um, well, I... ugh... fine. You're right..." Shuri said with disappointment, shutting the suit and gadgets back into their compartment. "I just... I just wanted to be more than the gadget girl..."

As Shuri began to walk away, Ayo looked at her regretfully. _Come on, you must not say it_ , she thought to herself. _She's not worth the effort... she's not worth the ti..._

"Perhaps... I could... I could train you..." Ayo said suddenly as Shuri stopped in her tracks. _Oh, what have you done?_

 _"YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ Shuri said quickly, wrapping her arms like a vice around Ayo's waist like an excited child. When she had calmed down a bit, she said "when do we start?"

"We can start right now."

 _"YES! I can't wait t..."_

"BUT... just promise me something, Princess..."

"What?"

"If this doesn't work out..." Ayo said. "You will put this suit away forever, yes?"

"Right, right. Deal, whatever. Great, now come on, let's go train!" Shuri said, grabbing Ayo's hand and pulling her at a fast pace out of the lab.

* * *

"Your mother and I went with the King to find an ancient piece of Wakandan history." Achebe tried to explain while Nakia looked through the items in her father's bag.

"I don't understand... T'Chaka returned from your expedition, but you and _Mama_ never came back..."

Among the things she found in the bag were a Vibranium sword resembling the one N'Jadaka had used during the challenge with T'Challa, and a tribal mask cut into the shape of a cheetah's face. The markings on both the sword and the mask clearly originated from the River Tribe. Still dumbfounded, she said "where have you been all this time?"

"It was a treasure, Nakia. The ultimate treasure. Your mother and I were _this close_ to it." Achebe answered, pinching his index and thumb to accentuate the short distance. He reached into the bag, puling out a scrolled tapestry that he unfurled before her.

Nakia looked at the cloth, onto which was etched an image of a green heart in the centre of a red and purple diamond. In the centre of the green heart, there was a blue circle shape. She scoffed, saying "and was this ultimate treasure worth abandoning your daughter?"

"Your mother and I abandoned no one. The treasure was for you, child..."

"Then why didn't you come home?"

"Because we couldn't find it! Your mother and I knew exactly what we wanted for you, Nakia." Achebe said, before putting his hand on her shoulder as he added "the best..."

"But..."

"We could not just _give up_ and return to the tribe empty-handed." he said as he stood up and walked to the window, before adding "but soon, the weeks turned into months. The months turned into years, and then... then she died..."

Nakia sighed as she heard this, Achebe continuing as he said "when she passed, she insisted that I continue on my journey... but at that moment, I would have given _anything_ to have your mother back... and now look at me... I've finally come crawling back to you, Nakia..."

"I never wanted gold, _Baba_... or jewels, or Vibranium... I wanted _you_." Nakia said as she stood up. "You and _Mama_ were more precious to me than all the treasures of all the world..."

She went to Achebe and wrapped her arms around him for the first time in over twenty years. As they separated from their embrace, she said "come home with me, _Baba_... back to Wakanda. I know that T'Challa would love to meet you..."

"Perhaps. Though I worry that it won't be complete... without her."

Nakia smiled as she hugged him again, saying " _Mama_ is with us. Always."


	4. Try

"The first thing I am going to teach you is hand-to-hand combat."

Ayo used the foot of her spear to draw a perfect circle in the sand around them. Shuri was shaking her wrists and hopping up and down on the spot, trying to imitate training scenes from the old American movies she and her family used to watch.

"Okay... okay, I'm ready." she said, confident but already sounding out-of-breath. Ayo put an hourglass on the floor, saying "try to get me out of this circle before the last grain hits the bottom."

 _You always have to do something_  
 _Just to show the world that you exist_  
 _So you try..._  
 _You hope they'll see_

Shuri charged at full speed, before Ayo narrowly ducked, spinning on one hand to kick Shuri's leg from behind. **_"Aah!"_** Shuri yelped as she fell onto her back and Ayo rolled out of the way.

Shuri groaned as she rolled over and got up, brushing the dirt off of her tunic as she turned to see Ayo looking smugly at her. Her next nine attempts ended more-or-less the same, with her lying face-first in the sand directly in front of the hourglass.

 _La la la la la la la la la_

Shuri grunted in frustration as the hourglass was finally full, before Ayo pulled her to her feet, saying "let's try that again..."

 _You just have to try_  
 _To be who you are_  
 _And you ought to fly_  
 _Step into the light_

The next day, they were standing at the front door of the dungeon, Ayo saying "I want you to run through this door, down into the dungeon and run back around through the back exit to where we are..."

"Okay. When do I go?" Shuri said. _**"NOW!"**_

Shuri took off as fast as she could down the stairs into the main prison. W'Kabi looked up from his cell as he noticed her running past and up to the back exit outside, shrugging silently as he sat back down.

 _Be who you are_  
 _Be yourself 'cause your power is on_  
 _When you believe in what you've got_  
 _You know you're perfect, just be who you are_

Shuri darted around the building back to where Ayo was standing looking at a stopwatch. "67 seconds." Ayo said bluntly. "Not fast enough... yet."

 _So they don't see what you're made of_  
 _But I like you and I know they're wrong_  
 _Now it's time..._  
 _To show them what you got_

That night, Ayo was walking down the hallway with Xoliswa, the latter glancing to her left as she noticed something. "Is that the princess?"

Ayo looked at the lab, seeing Shuri through the glass. She had turned her lab into a makeshift training room, and was currently kicking and beating a punching bag she had made out of some strung-up pillows, loudly grunting as she did so.

 _ _La la la la la la la la la__

Ayo grinned proudly, saying "yes... It is her." before she and Xoliswa continued walking down the hallway.

 _You just have to try_  
 _To be who you are_  
 _And you ought to fly_  
 _Step into the light_

The next morning, Ayo and Shuri were standing in the circle again, both of them holding Vibranium staffs. As she flipped the hourglass down, Ayo swung her staff down as Shuri kept hers up to deflect the blow, and the next, and the one after that.

At noon, they were standing at the front door of the dungeon again, Ayo saying "okay... three... two... one... _**GO!**_ "

 _Be who you are_  
 _Be yourself 'cause your power is on_  
 _When you believe in what you've got_  
 _You know you're perfect, just be who you are_

Shuri ran into the dungeon and darted around the building to where Ayo was standing looking at her stopwatch again. "51 seconds." Ayo said, before a still-energetic Shuri said "try again! I'll be faster!"

 _You just have to try_  
 _To be who you are_  
 _And you ought to fly_  
 _Step into the light_

 _ **"GO!"**_ Ayo shouted out as Shuri darted off even faster than before, nearly knocking down M'Baku and Ramonda as she ran past each of them. When she circled back, Ayo checked her stopwatch. "twenty-ni... **29 seconds?!** "

At sunset, they practiced hand-to-hand in the circle again. Ayo kicked her leg up only for Shuri to grab it and send her spiralling to the ground. When Ayo noticed she was on the outside of the circle, she turned back to the hourglass, noticing that it was only just half-empty.

 _Be who you are_  
 _Be yourself 'cause your power is on_  
 _When you believe in what you've got_  
 _You know you're perfect, just be who you are_

They both laughed as Shuri pulled Ayo to her feet, the latter placing a hand on her student's shoulder, warmly saying "you've... improved..."

Shuri couldn't contain her joy as she wrapped her arms around Ayo tightly. After a brief hesitation, Ayo returned the embrace herself. "You'll be a fine Panther..."

 _Try..._

* * *

 **AVENGERS COMPOUND - UPSTATE NEW YORK**

"Well, your majesty. I have to say, it was a pleasure, as always." Strange said as he walked with T'Challa and Okoye to the jet that was parked on the helipad.

"The feeling is mutual, Doctor." T'Challa said as he extended his hand for Strange to shake. "Are you returning to your Sanctum then, Stephen?"

"Oh yeah." Strange answered as he swung his sling ring in a circle to create a portal for himself. Before he went into it, he turned back to the pair and said "but you will think about that Council idea I thought of, right?"

"You mean Project Illuminati?" T'Challa asked, to which Okoye reacted with a raised eyebrow. Strange nodded, as T'Challa answered "I will consider it by the next time I come here."

* * *

As Okoye piloted the jet, she felt her Kimoyo bead ringing and pressed it, seeing Nakia materialise on the hologram. "Nakia... I have not seen you in a while..."

"Nakia?" T'Challa said after he heard her, as Nakia noticed him and affectionately said _"hello, darling..."_

"Nakia, don't use darling... it does not... um... it does not sound right..." T'Challa snarked, prompting her to chuckle as she said _"where are you both now?"_

"We are in the jet, heading home." Okoye answered.

 _"Well, would you mind making a quick pick-up here in Oakland? There's... there's someone here that I'd like you to meet..."_


	5. Meeting

The children were all playing basketball in the court, one of the boys pointing to the sky as he said "hey, look! It's the King's jet!"

They began whooping and cheering as the jet landed in the centre of the court, Okoye exiting first as she grinned at the children. "Hello, boys... have you been practicing your shoot, Eli?"

"Yeah. I have! Getting pretty good, too!" one of the older boys called out. T'Challa waved to the children as he walked out as well, before noticing Nakia standing with an unfamiliar figure.

"Ha ha ha... T'Challa, my boy!" Achebe said proudly as he threw his arms around the King much to the latter's surprise. "You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Right... and who are you, again?" T'Challa asked, still slightly confused. Nakia said "T'Challa. Okoye. This is my father, Achebe..."

"Your father?" Okoye asked before turning to Achebe. "I thought you disappeared many years ago..."

"A long story... hopefully, I will be able to share my adventures with you all at the marriage ceremony, ha ha..."

The three stayed silent awkwardly at the mention of marriage, as T'Challa cleared his throat and said "well, let's... not get ahead of ourselves, but um..."

After another brief pause, he said "well, Achebe... I insist that you join us in the council room when we are home... I'm sure my _Mama_ will be happy to see you again..."

"Oh, of course, my king. Of course..." Achebe said. "I would be honoured to... if I remember correctly, tomorrow is the Ceremony of _Ukukhula_ as well..."

"Yes, it is... my King. If we leave now, we should be at the palace by noon." Okoye said. T'Challa nodded, turning to Nakia and her father as he said "well, come aboard..."

* * *

The jet landed in front of the palace as the four stepped out, noticing a familiar face getting out of another jet in front.

 _"Oh hey! Nakia! Your majesty!"_ Ross called to them, the three smiling at him as Nakia said "ah... the American Ambassador for Relations With Wakanda has to chosen to grace us with his presence..."

"How are you, Everett?" T'Challa asked.

"I'm doing good. It's great to be here, as always..." Ross said as he shook the king's hand. "So, uh... what's been going on here since the whole... alien invasion thing?"

"Well, not much..." T'Challa said. "But there has been a bit of a revelation today..."

Ross noticed Achebe behind the three as T'Challa said this, before asking "oh, uh... I don't think we've met..."

"Yes, you haven't..." Nakia said. "Ross, this is..."

"Her father..." Okoye interrupted. "She's not going to shut up about it..."

"Oh, great... uh, it's nice to meet you. Everett Ross... and you are?..."

"Achebe." he answered, before turning to Nakia and quietly saying _"I must admit, I never thought I'd live to see a coloniser set foot in Wakanda..."_

Ayo and the other Dora Milaje stepped in single file out of the palace door, crossing their arms in salute to T'Challa as he and Okoye crossed their arms in return.

"My king. The council await you in the throne room." Ayo said, as T'Challa nodded and answered "thank you, Ayo."

He turned to Ross, Achebe and the others, saying "I think you should probably all come in with me..."

"Great. Sure." Ross said as they all followed the Dora Milaje, before adding "just so we're clear... the Jabari are still vegetarians, right?"


	6. Imprisonment

Ayo opened the doors to the throne room, revealing the council sitting in their circle before they stood up at the sight of the King. "My son..." Ramonda stood up from her seat with Shuri standing behind her. " _Mama_... sister..." T'Challa greeted his family warmly, before turning to the elders and adding "we must discuss the business Dr Strange has proposed... but for now... there's someone joining us you will probably want to see."

The council gasped as Ramonda noticed two figures standing behind Okoye and Ross, before she said "Nakia... what are you doing h... **oh**..."

"Queen Mother... this is my fa..."

"Achebe..." Ramonda interrupted sharply. "You've come back..."

"Indeed..." Achebe said as he observed the council, looking to the River Tribe elder and saying _"mbuliso, mzalwana..."_

The elder nodded, before Achebe turned to see M'Baku. "Well, first a coloniser in Wakanda, and now a Jabari in the palace... ha ha... you've really changed everything, haven't you, my King?"

"Well... I had a little help." T'Chala said as he turned to Nakia, who held his hand affectionately. The Border Tribe elder stood up, saying "Achebe... you have been gone for many years... where have you been?"

"A good question... one I hope to tell you all..." Achebe said, before turning to a scowling Ramonda as he said "I hope to tell the nation of my travels during the blessed union of our children..."

"Shuri!" Ramonda interrupted, as Shuri said "yes, _Mama_?..."

Ramonda had forced a grin back onto her face as she said "why don't you tell them what you were telling me earlier?"

"Oh, okay!" Shuri said excitedly as she walked towards the group. Ross nodded as she stepped to him, saying "princess..."

"Coloniser..." she responded in a friendly tone as the both smiled, before turning to T'Challa and saying "I hope you have enough room in that jet... because I think we'll be protecting Wakanda side-by-side from now on, brother..."

"Shuri, what are you talking about?" T'Challa asked, genuinely curious at what she had to say.

"Ayo has been training me while you were gone, T'Challa..." Shuri said as her brother gasped just audible enough for her to hear, his jaw hanging slightly ajar. "Ha ha... I knew you'd be surprised... too stunned to speak?"

"No... just... just stunned, really..."

"And I'm almost as good as you are... maybe a little better than you, eh?"

"I doubt that, sister..." T'Challa snarked, though the voice in his tone implied concern as well. Not wanting to appear worried, he straightened and added "I'll have to see some proof of this first..."

"What about the Ceremony of _Ukukhula_?" Achebe suddenly broke the silence, prompting T'Challa's eyes to widen as Nakia said "hm... an excellent idea, _Baba_..."

"I'm sorry. What is this ceremony, exactly?" Ross asked, as Ayo turned to him, saying "the Ceremony of _Ukukhula_... the day of initiation. Every twenty years, the new warriors of Wakanda are presented to the entire nation."

"This year's Ceremony is already an historic event as it is." M'Baku added. "For the first time, the Jabari will be attending the ritual with warriors to behold. What better time is there to present the next Black Panther as well..."

"The ceremony is in tomorrow." T'Challa suddenly interrupted. "Shuri cannot prepare in that short amount of ti..."

"Yes I can." Shuri interrupted him. "I have been customising my ceremonial corset. It's a lot less uncomfortable now."

"So this is something that royalty and leaders can partake in it too?" Ross asked, as M'Baku said "of course. My own _arakunrin,_ M'Abiodun, will be making his transition from student to warrior tomorrow..."

"Brother, please!" Shuri begged like a child wanting dessert. "You have to let me go! Please? _Pretty_ please?"

After a notable moment of hesitation, T'Challa said "alright, sister... you can partake in the ceremony..."

 _ **"YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU, T'CHALLA!"** _Shuri shrieked ecstatically as she ran out of the room. They all watched as she ran off, hearing her shout _"I won't let you down!"_

Ayo grinned in amusement at what Shuri had done, before Ramonda said "Ayo... take Nakia and Agent Ross away... to... unpack their things..."

"Yes, Queen Mother." Ayo said, putting her arms in an X-shape on her chest before motioning her spear toward the door. As Ayo left the room with Ross and Nakia, T'Challa smiled at his mother, only to notice that her face had suddenly dropped into one of anger and horror at the sight of Achebe.

"Leave us..." Ramonda suddenly snapped, prompting the elders to stand from their chairs and walk out of the room. M'Baku helped the aged Mercant Tribe elder to her feet and brought her towards the door, but stayed behind to watch the others talk.

"Queen Mother..." Achebe bowed to Ramonda as the look of horror on her face slowly turned to one of fury. "My greatest sympathies for your loss of King T'Chaka."

 _"Do not speak of my husband! **Seize him!** "_ Ramonda suddenly barked, prompting Okoye to grab one of Achebe's arms to prevent an escape. T'Challa was taken aback by this, saying " _mama_ , what is the meaning of this?"

"Ha ha ha..." they both looked at Achebe as he chuckled in a snarky tone. "So... he _did_ tell you..."

"Your daughter is the only reason you are still alive." Ramonda responded sternly, before turning to Okoye and saying "take him to the dungeon and lock him up!"

"What?!" T'Challa said again, still not having the slightest clue of what was happening as Okoye dragged Achebe out of the throne room. Both he and Ramonda followed them down to the dungeon, as M'Baku still stood at the door.

"Hm... I wonder what that was all about..."

* * *

W'Kabi sat in his cell, looking at the inscriptions carved on the wall. His head pricked up as he heard the doors to the prison open, turning to see Okoye walking down the steps, dragging an unfamiliar man with her. The man noticed him as they walked to an empty cell, grinning sinisterly at W'Kabi before Okoye forced him into it.

As Achebe stood in the cell, Okoye pressed her Kimoyo bead to activate the yellow force field that closed over the cell door.

"Who is this man?" W'Kabi called across to Okoye, who shot a deathly glare at him as she said "it is not your business, _umrhwebi_."

W'Kabi shrugged as he sat back down, before the doors flew open again as he noticed Ramonda and T'Challa enter as well.

"Why have you placed him under arrest, _mama_? What is his crime?" T'Challa asked to no response. "I am the King and I demand to know!"

"Treason!" Ramonda snapped, still glaring furiously at Achebe. Okoye and T'Challa were both wide-eyed at this, as Okoye said "Queen Mother... what treason was this?"

"Trying to fix Wakanda..." Achebe interrupted from behind the glass, as Ramonda turned to him and said "you tried to build Wakanda into a pyramid with yourself on top!"

"What are you talking about? When was this?" T'Challa asked.

"When he and your father went on their expedition... Achebe betrayed him. He tried to steal the powers of the Herb and make himself the Black Panther..."

"Because my bloodline was worthier than yours!" Achebe shouted as he slammed his fist against the force-field. He turned to T'Challa, saying "my daughter deserves to sit on that throne... not you!"

T'Challa was slightly put off by this, before turning to Ramonda and saying "we will investigate this further, _Mama_... Okoye. Until I figure out what to do, we will not mention a word of this to anyone."

"Even Nakia?"

" _Especially_ Nakia..." T'Challa said, before pausing briefly to think. "I will tell her myself..."

"Keeping secrets, eh, T'Challa?" a voice behind them snarked, the three of them turning to see W'Kabi grinning from his cell. "Just like your father..."

T'Challa sighed, turning away from W'Kabi to face Ramonda and Okoye as he said "I will take care of this after the ceremony..."

"It is a shame, really..." W'Kabi said as the three left the prison. "You had almost convinced me that you _weren't_ more of the same..."


	7. Revelation

About an hour later, Nakia returned to the palace with Ross, saying "I cannot wait to show _Baba_ how much Wakanda has changed..."

"Well I'm actually interested in hearing about where your parents were for all these years." Ross answered back. They went into the throne room, noticing that only M'Baku was still there, sitting in the seat on the right side of the throne.

"M'Baku..." Nakia asked. "Where is my father?"

The Jabari shrugged, saying "the Queen mother had him imprisoned after you went away... I don't know why..."

 _"Imprisoned?!"_ Nakia was shocked by this, running away as fast as her feet could carry her. Ross watched her leave, saying "Nakia, hold on! Ma... uh... well maybe we could talk to T'Challa about it?"

"Well, she's already gone now..." M'Baku snarked as he relaxed back in his seat.

* * *

"Achebe! _Baba!_ " Nakia called as she ran into the dungeon. He looked to her, saying "I am here, my child..."

Nakia gasped as she saw him, running to his cell and saying " _Baba_ , why have you been put in here?"

"Because he committed treason." W'Kabi shouted from his cell. Nakia turned confused, saying "treason?"

"I heard everything, Nakia... he and your mother tried to kill King T'Chaka... it's why they disappeared..."

"You did not hear the full story..." Achebe said sharply. Nakia turned back to him, saying "then what _is_ the full story, _Baba_? Why did you betray the King?!"

"Because T'Chaka was not worthy of the throne, or the mantle of the Black Panther!" Achebe said.

"After N'Jobu's disappearance, he became foolish with grief... he called back all the War Dogs from around the world. He was planning lock Wakanda away forever!"

"What? That makes no sense, Baba!" Nakia said.

"Since the day you were born, I had always planned for you to take the mantle from him... that is why your mother and I went on our quest to find that treasure... to give you the strength to take the throne!"

"What was this trea..."

"But he insisted on coming with us! He wanted to see if what I was talking about was true. And I wanted to kill him as soon as we got there, but your mother dissuaded me..."

"But..."

"And then... he _killed_ her, Nakia!" he finished as she turned wide-eyed in horror, nearly crumpling to the floor with the revelation. "No... no, it cannot be..."

"You know it is true, Nakia!" Achebe snapped.

"No... no, it's not!"

"They must pay for what he took from us..."

"No..."

"From _you!_ "

 _" **NOOOOO!** I don't believe you!"_ Nakia angrily responded, trying to hold tears back as she turned away and ran out of the dungeon.

* * *

That night, Nakia was sitting in her dorm, looking out the window to see Ayo and Shuri training in the field. She sat silently, thinking about what her father had told her. _No... you mustn't do this. It is wrong!_ she thought to herself at first. _But what he did was wrong as well..._

After hours of deliberation with herself, she grabbed Achebe's bag, opened it and looked inside. She sighed, quietly saying _"you're going to regret this, Nakia..."_ as she grabbed the dark robe from the door and ran out of the room.


	8. Nightmare

_**"Ugh... where... where am I..."**_

 _T'Challa groaned as he crawled out of the dirt, standing to his feet as he observed the dark landscape around him, darkly-lit by the bright purple moonlight. He had not been there for about three years, but T'Challa soon realised where he was. You could not forget a place so beautiful as th_ _e Ancestral Plane._

 _But why was he here? **How** was he here? At least a hundred questions raced through the back of his mind as he slowly walked forwards. Admittedly, he hadn't seen this place since he took the last Heart-Shaped Herb, but there was something different about it. It seemed much less welcoming. More cold, distant._

 _T'Challa turned to the great tree in the centre of the plane, seeing all of the jet black cats watching him. The great kings of the past. His father would surely be among them, but he wasn't thinking about this. Instead, his attention was drawn to the tall building about a hundred yards behind the tree. He stepped past the tree, the souls of his ancestors still watching him as he stood in front of the building, feeling a great sense of familiarity to it._

 _The door to the building was open, revealing a hallway cast in shadows with no lights on, the bright sky being the only light source it had. T'Challa continued to ponder the building, barely noticing the subtle growl that echoed from the hallway ahead of him. **Rrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh...**_

 _He jolted as he saw the cat-like figure slinking towards him from the darkness. It wasn't like the other Panthers he had seen on the tree, as it's golden fur slightly illuminated it from the shadows. Seeing that it wasn't black aside from it sizeable spots, It wasn't even a Panther. And it was a jaguar, not a leopard. T'Challa was surprised when he noticed the differences, as he had once read that jaguars were native to the Americas. They were outsiders._

 _ **RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!** the jaguar roared furiously as it began speeding towards him, leaping out of the door as T'Challa fell on his back. The beast pinned him down, baring it's teeth as it snarled at it's prey. T'Challa's eyes widened as he noticed the single gold tooth in the jaguar's maw, before the beast went for the kill._

* * *

 _ **"AGH!"**_ T'Challa suddenly shot awake, panting heavily as he realised where he was. He was lying upright on the bed in his dorm, with the window in the corner wide open as the midnight wind breathed through it.

"T'Challa?! My son, are you alright?" Ramonda opened the door, wearing her night gown as she walked in with a torch. T'Challa relaxed as he exhaled heavily, saying " _mama_... oh, I am sorry that I woke you..."

"What were you doing?"

"Just... I just had a strange dream..." T'Challa said, trying to sound enthusiastic as Ramonda sat on the bed with him. "I'm fine now..."

"Alright, T'Challa... get some rest..." Ramonda said, kissing her son's forehead as she picked up her torch and went to the door. "It is your sister's big day tomorrow."

 _"Yep... can't wait..."_ T'Challa snarked without her hearing as he lay his head back on his pillow and went back to sleep.


	9. Challenge

Shuri got down on one knee in front of the shaman, allowing him to paint a black stripe down either of her cheeks and across her forehead. She nodded as the shaman stood tall and left the room.

As she stood up, she looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her face-paint and the light ceremonial clothing she was wearing. The tight sleeveless top and thin black skirt resembled that of a ceremonial Dora outfit, though it was coloured and patterned in the black and purple style of her family's symbol. A Vibranium bracelet was wrapped around either of her wrists as her arms and exposed shoulder blades were painted with black and grey spots of paint.

"It's a good look for you." Ayo snarked from behind her, standing in the doorway. Shuri laughed as she saw her, saying "so, _you're_ seeing me off? T'Challa was not available?"

Ayo was holding the hollow panther-shaped mask for Shuri to wear in the ritual. She tried to keep a grin on her face as she passed it to the princess, saying "well... here we are..."

Shuri nodded, Ayo standing nervously for a moment before saying "Shuri... I am not sure you're ready to do this..."

"Come on..." Shuri scoffed, saying "don't be so overprotective. You've taught me well enough."

"Well, I just wanted you to have this." Ayo said as she reached into her belt. Shuri looked at what she pulled out, a sharp, shining Vibranium dagger attached to a Jabari-wooden hilt. "This dagger has been passed through my family for generations, Shuri... I... I would be proud for you to wear it in the ceremony."

"Wow, Ayo, I... yes! Yes, of course I'll wear it." Shuri took the dagger off of her, putting it into the small scabbard on her belt before wrapping her arms around Ayo, who warmly returned her embrace. "Hm... good luck, Princess..."

* * *

The cliffs of Warrior Falls were filled with thousands of chanting and cheering Wakandans of all the tribes. Ayo stood with Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje, waiting for the warriors to be presented. T'Challa helped Ramonda onto the platform behind the Dora, as she said "I'm so proud of your sister... it is her time..."

"Hm... let us hope so, _Mama_." T'Challa answered, a slight hint of reluctance in his voice. He turned to where the River Tribe were chanting, noticing their elder standing alone at the front. He walked over to him, saying _"Ngaba uNakia akakho apha nawe?"_

The elder shook his head, saying _"Andiyiboni, kumkani wam."_

Finally, the chanting grew even louder as the group of eight young warriors stepped out onto the water, all of them wearing the paint and masks of their respective tribes. T'Challa squinted a bit to try and see which one Shuri was, before the drums and chanting stopped as the recruits all stood in a line.

They made an X-shape with their fists across their chests, shouting insync **_"WAKANDA FOREVER!"_** before getting onto their knees.

A shaman stepped forward, carrying Zuri's spear as she said **_"today, these children make their rite of passage... from student... to warrior!"_**

T'Challa and Ramonda noticed one of the kneeling students quietly waving to them, grinning as they both realised who it was. The shaman continued, saying **_"I, N'Yami! Daughter of Badu... sister of Zuri... give to you... the new protectors of Wakanda!..."_**

The first student, a young man from the Jabari Tribe, lifted his ape-shaped mask and stood up, shouting _"Emi ni M'Abiodun. Arakunrin ti M'Baku!"_

M'Baku and the other Jabari chanted proudly as Abiodun placed his mask back over his face. The next warrior, of the Border Tribe, removed her mask and stood up, saying _"Ndingu Akhona! Intombi ka Anathi!"_

As the Border Tribe chanted for their warrior, Shuri realised that she was next, looking up nervously at her family and tribe. She noticed Ayo looking at her, nodding to her proudly. As Akhona put her mask back on, Shuri stood up and removed her own mask.

 _"Ndingu Shuri, intombi ka T'Chaka!"_ she called out as the Golden Tribe chanted and cheered loudly.

 ** _"N_** ** _gokwaneleyo oku!"_** a voice suddenly called, echoing loudly throughout one of the caves as the crowd went silent. A figure stepped out of the cave, wearing a black robe with a hood that covered her face. T'Challa and Okoye looked wide-eyed as the figure pulled down her hood, revealing the white, green and yellow circles painted onto her face.

 ** _"I am Nakia, of the River Tribe... daughter of Achebe and Imani... and I am here to make right a great injustice committed by the royal bloodline!"_**

Shocked commotion spread throughout the audience, dying down slightly as T'Challa stepped away from Ramonda and walked forwards. "Nakia... what is the meaning of this?"

"Hm... did _she_ not tell you?" Nakia scoffed as she reached to the scabbard on her back, pulling out Achebe's sword. She shoved T'Challa out of the way as she walked towards the audience, holding the sword up as she shouted out.

 ** _"Many years ago, the king T'Chaka murdered my mother, Imani, and cast my father into exile in his grief. I stand here today, because I will let this crime go unpunished no longer!"_**

She turned the sword upside down and thrust it into the ground, it's hilt sticking out of the water as she turned to Shuri. "A life... for a life..." she said as she reached into the pocket of her robe, pulling out Achebe's mask and hanging it on the sword's still-upturned hilt. Shuri kept eye contact with her as Nakia began untying the strings and sashes on her robe.

 _ **"For my family's blood that T'Chaka spilled, I will take the life of one of his descendants..."**_ she continued before peeling the robe off of herself, revealing her ceremonial Warrior Falls corset with her bare arms being decorated with the same white, green and yellow circles as her face. Nakia then grabbed her father's cheetah mask and sword, before pointing the blade towards the Princess.

 ** _"That is why I challenge you... Shuri, daughter of T'Chaka, to ritual combat."_** she concluded her speech, prompting many members of the crowd to gasp loudly. Okoye turned to Ayo, sharply saying _"what is she doing?!"_

"Nakia, this is insane." T'Challa grabbed her arm, Nakia forcing his hand away aggressively as he continued. "Your parents planned to betray Wakanda. I cannot let you endanger Shuri for this petty rev..."

"I **accept**... your challenge." Shuri suddenly interrupted T'Challa, who walked to her adamantly. "No, sister. I will not let go through with..."

"You don't have to _let_ me do anything, brother! In this waterfall, _I_ am the one who chooses!" she snapped at him. T'Challa groaned, before Nakia grinned smugly as she moved towards the other end of the water, directly facing Shuri and T'Challa.

T'Challa leaned into his sister, whispering _"you don't have to prove anything, Shuri..."_

 _"I... y... yes I do..."_ Shuri said, a forlorn hint of sadness and shame in her voice. She nearly let a single tear run down her cheek, but simply swallowed as she straightened up, grinning confidently as she said "and don't you worry, lover-boy... I'm only going to make her yield!"

T'Challa groaned as he walked away to stand with Ramonda and the Dora Milaje, while Shuri and Nakia placed their masks over their faces as the other young warriors stood back with their tribes. Shuri left Ayo's dagger in it's scabbard and clenched her fists, while Nakia held her sword with both hands.

N'Yami stepped forward, holding up Zuri's spear and preparing to slam it onto the ground. _"Let the challenge... **begin!** "_


	10. Fight

_"_ ** _RRRAAAGGGHHH!_** _"_ Nakia darted towards Shuri, the latter going wide-eyed as she narrowly shot out of the way of her opponent's blade. **_WA-SHING! SHING!_** went the sound of Nakia's sword as she swung it again, Shuri only just dodging as she found herself behind Nakia.

She wrapped her arms around Nakia's front, grunting as she tried to restrain her. Nakia grinned as she shoved her off, before sending her left elbow into Shuri's face. **_CRACK!_** _"Oof!"_ Shuri stumbled backwards and landed in the water, both T'Challa and Ramonda looking shocked as they saw this.

Shuri shook her head as she got to her feet quickly. The blow had made a crack in her mask that went from the eye to the forehead, and Shuri's hair bun was becoming undone and messy. "Come on, little princess..." Nakia said patronisingly, bending her hand in a beckoning gesture. "I am not done with you yet..."

Nakia tightened her grip on her sword as Shuri ran towards her. **_SHING!_** she swung it horizontally as Shuri narrowly ducked, the latter spinning on one hand to kick Nakia's leg from behind. _"Gah!"_ Nakia yelped as she fell back, splashing into the water as Shuri rolled away from her.

 ** _"Rrrrrrrrggggghhhh..."_** Nakia growled as she and Shuri both got back onto their feet. Nakia picked her sword up again and swung it downwards as Shuri slipped past it again. _ **SHING!** "Hee-yah!"_ Shuri thrust her leg up as Nakia raised her sword, kicking the latter in the stomach as she tensed back.

Okoye stood next to T'Challa, watching nervously as the fight continued. **_WA-SHING! SHING!_** Shuri dodged Nakia's next two swipes, sending a fist into the latter's face as she grunted again. Nakia fell back a bit from the blow, her cheetah mask cracking in two as either side fell from her face. She snarled furiously as she lifted her sword up and swung it down with great intensity. _**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!** "AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

T'Challa, Ayo, Okoye and Ramonda all looked wide-eyed as Shuri fell to her knees, dark crimson blood leaking down her left bicep and onto her right hand. Okoye watched in disgust as Nakia admired the sword, the sharp edge being lightly stained with the girl's blood. Shuri looked up scowling at Nakia as she raised the sword into the air, reaching to her belt and pulling out Ayo's dagger.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHANG!**_ Shuri held her blade up as it blocked Nakia's from coming down, keeping both hands on it as Nakia continued to force it down towards her. The two stood struggling as their blades were locked, Shuri being forced backwards as Nakia began to gain an advantage.

"I must stop this... Shuri!" Ayo called as she and T'Challa stepped forwards slightly. Okoye put her spear up, blocking both of them from proceeding any further as she said "it is the rules of the challenge... we are **forbidden** to interfere, my king..."

Their blades were still latched together as Nakia had Shuri pinned against the rocky wall, before Shuri lifted her leg up to kick Nakia between the legs and escaped the blade lock. Nakia groaned as she swung her sword horizontally, Shuri ducking as the blade jammed into the rock. Shuri nearly tripped as she saw Nakia struggling to pull the sword out, grabbing either of her arms in an attempt to restrain her again. Nakia forced her off again, letting go of her sword as she grabbed either of Shuri's wrists.

Shuri now held her blade upwards, Nakia holding her wrist to stop her from bringing it down onto her. Nakia kept Shuri's left hand in the air before swatting Shuri's face with the back of her hand. **_SMACK!_** Shuri's head swung back with the blow, her mask becoming more cracked as T'Challa noticed blood dribbling out of the crack near the mouth. Nakia kept a hold of Shuri's wrist as she sent her fist into Shuri's stomach.

 _"Oof!"_ Shuri stumbled back as Nakia released her wrist. She raised her knife again as Nakia gripped the front of her corset with one hand, catching Shuri's wrist with the other as they struggled again. They stayed like this for a few seconds, locking eyes as neither gave in, before Shuri finally brought the knife down onto Nakia's shoulder. **_"A-ah-agh!"_** Nakia shrieked out, furiously scowling at Shuri as she let go of her wrist and sent her fist directly into Shuri's face.

Blood flew from Shuri's mouth and nose as she fell back, the mask shattering off of her face as she landed hard on the rock, inches away from the waterfall. Ayo's knife fell down and jammed into the ground, the hilt pointing upwards out of the water at her feet. The crowd watched as Nakia went to the wall and tore her sword out of it, walking over slowly to where Shuri was lying.

Shuri looked over the edge of the rock to see the long drop into darkness below, turning her head to see Nakia raising the sword upwards. Her eyes lowered slightly, seeing the hilt of her knife dug into the ground. She seized her moment, darting forwards between Nakia's legs and sliding under her as the blade hit the rock.

 ** _"RRRAAAGGGGHHHH!"_** Nakia turned with the sword again, charging towards Shuri before the latter grabbed the hilt of the knife. _"HEE-YAH!"_ she cried out as she used it to hoist herself forwards, kicking Nakia back with both her feet as the latter yelped loudly.

Everyone looked with wide eyes as Nakia stumbled backwards, beginning to lose her footing on the ledge. **_"NAKIA!"_** Shuri cried out loudly as she leapt forward with her hand extended, only just missing Nakia as the latter fell off of the rock and down the waterfall into the darkness far below. **_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 _"No! No, **Nakia!** "_ Shuri felt tears run down her face as she ran to the edge. **_"Shuri!"_** T'Challa wrapped his arms around his sister from behind, hoisting her back before she fell off the ledge as well. _"I... I-I'm s-so-sorry, brother... I... I... It w-was an ac-accident. I... I didn't mean to..."_ Shuri cried as she pressed her head against her brother's chest.

"I know, Shuri... it... it is alright... it's alright..." T'Challa said in a comforting tone as he brought Shuri to Ayo, the latter taking the traumatised girl under her arm as T'Challa turned to see the abyss that Nakia had fallen into.

Okoye walked toward T'Challa, saying "my king?"

T'Challa was still panting heavily, saying "Okoye, get... get the Jabari... have their fisherman on... on alert..."

Okoye nodded before saying "yes, my king..."


	11. Breakout

About a mile from Warrior Falls, the rapids led to a river in a small but bright glade of trees. On the muddy bank, a crocodile slunk out of it's den, slowly walking into the river to find it's next meal. As it stuck it's jaws into the water, it hissed slightly as it caught the taste of human blood, before noticing a dark figure floating under the water.

 _ **"RRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"** _the muddied figure shot up to the surface, swinging down it's sword onto the crocodile's back as it snapped it's jaws at her. The figure grabbed the crocodiles jaw to shut them tight, grabbing the sword with one hand and jamming it into the crocodile's throat.

The figure dragged the beast's corpse onto the muddy bank, sitting down and wiping the mud out of her eyes. She sat for a moment, wincing a bit as she tried to stand up. Her ears pricked up as she heard voices in the distance.

 _"_ _Ko wa nibẹ! Gbiyanju lori nibi!"_ the voice of a Jabari shouted. Nakia panted heavily as she stood up and clutched her injured shoulder, blood still trickling down from where Shuri had stabbed her. She quickly limped into the jungle behind her, crouching down into the bushes as the fishermen walked past her hiding spot.

* * *

Achebe sat in his cell, watching W'Kabi continue to face his wall. Suddenly, the doors of the dungeon opened as Okoye furiously strode down the stairs, slamming her fist against the force-field of the cell as she said _"you manipulative, hateful **dog!** "_

"Ah... I take it Nakia won..." Achebe snarked, before Okoye, who was letting tears flow down her face in her anger, snapped _"you have led your daughter to her death!"_

"She lost?" Achebe said, sounding mildly surprised more than anything. As he spoke, Okoye didn't notice the Kimoyo beads on her wrist, which were softly beeping a bright red colour. Achebe continued, saying "well... I cannot say I am not disappointed..."

"Well I hope you won't be disappointed to spend the rest of your life in this cell!" Okoye snapped back as she stormed out of the dungeon. When he realised she had left, Achebe grinned as he dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a single red Kimoyo bead, which was also beeping softly. _"Now... let's see those escape codes..."_

* * *

"T'Challa... the fishermen and trackers have been searching all night. Nakia has not been found." M'Abiodun said, standing in front of the king with two Jabari troops behind him. T'Challa nodded, saying "very well. Thank you, M'Abiodun..."

M'Baku nodded to his brother, prompting him and the troops to leave as he returned to his seat on the Council. Ross, who was standing between T'Challa and Ramonda's seats, said "so... you think Achebe wanted this?"

"Yes." T'Challa said sternly. "He wanted Shuri to take part in the ceremony to give Nakia an excuse to kill her..."

"What did he even tell Nakia that made her want to kill Shuri like that?"

T'Challa sighed, saying "he told her what my father did to her family..."

"As punishment for their crimes." Ramonda added sharply. "My son... you must not blame yourself for what has happened to her... and neither must Shuri..."

"What will we do with Achebe now?" the Border Tribe elder asked. "Nakia would still be alive if it were not for his influence..."

"He has cost your tribe their future leader." the Mining Tribe elder said to the River Tribe elder, who nodded as he added "and my beloved niece..."

Ayo then entered the throne room, saluting T'Challa before he said "how is my sister, Ayo?"

"She is resting... I hope she'll feel better when she's awake..."

T'Challa nodded, before saying "I will decide what to do with Achebe by morning. We will reconvene then..."

As the other elders left, M'Baku remained, saying to T'Challa "shall my men keep searching for her?"

T'Challa thought for a moment, before shaking his head, saying "thank you... but no. I must accept that she is lost..."

He sighed as he held his mother's hand, saying "the River Tribe will be holding a ceremony for Nakia... I think we should go to it..."

Ramonda nodded, saying "alright... come on..."

* * *

About an hour later, Achebe was holding his red Kimoyo bead up to the force field, which suddenly flashed red as a voice said ** _"SYSTEM... COMPROMISED... REBOOT IN 5 SECONDS..."_**

The force field disappeared, opening the cell and allowing him to walk out of it seconds before it locked again. The other cells were still shut as Achebe looked at all the prisoners, before turning to where W'Kabi was still looking at the wall of his cell.

"What do you want?" W'Kabi scoffed at him. Achebe smirked, saying "I am your path to redemption, my boy..."

 ** _"SYSTEM... COMPROMISED... REBOOT IN 5 SECONDS..."_ **

* * *

_**BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!**_

Ross was startled as he heard the loud siren ring out throughout the palace. He ran into the hallway, seeing M'Baku standing with Okoye. "Guys!" he said. "What's going on?"

"A prison break." Okoye said as she looked at her Kimoyo beads. "Achebe has hacked my security system. W'Kabi is with him."

"Where are they now?"

"They have just raided the armoury and have split up... Achebe is going to the lab and W'Kabi is headed to the throne room..." Okoye said, before running off as she added "I will assemble the Dora to arrest them."

 ** _"Okoye!"_** M'Baku suddenly called as he picked up his knobkerrie. She turned to face him as he added "you go after Achebe... leave W'Kabi to me..."

Okoye nodded as she ran off, M'Baku and Ross running in the opposite direction as Ross said "what about me? What do I do?"

"Find T'Challa and bring him back here!"

* * *

M'Baku was slumped across his seat, sitting to the right of the empty throne. He exhaled a bit as he noticed W'Kabi enter, before he casually slammed the foot of his knobkerrie against the hard floor.

"Oh, W'Kabi... it's so good to see you..." he snarked as she stopped slamming the staff down. W'Kabi held his hand to his scabbard as he walked into the throne room, as M'Baku said "...out early for good behaviour, no doubt..."

"You could say that..." W'Kabi responded. "Though I'm a little insulted to come back and see a mindless gorilla sitting in my seat..."

M'Baku scoffed, before saying "well... I'll admit it's a very comfortable chair... I thought it was a little small at first... but seeing how much weedier you are in person, I think it's quite sizable in comparison..."

W'Kabi chuckled, before saying "I can see why T'Challa keeps you around..."

M'Baku leaned a bit on the throne, before he answered "well, we all came to the agreement that it was a little unfair to have two members of the Border Tribe at the council... especially with what _little_ you had to offer..."

M'Baku sighed as he relaxed on the seat, still holding the knobkerrie in his hand. "You see, W'Kabi... T'Challa has moved on from you... friendships fall apart all the time, it's just a natural part of life... you understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

W'Kabi grinned, before saying "go on..."

"And I would just _love_ to help you patch things up with the King, and give you back this nice, comfy chair here... but I'm afraid I can't... because, you see... you're just... I don't think you're worthy to even be in the same room as any of these people..."

"Alright. I've heard enough from you..." W'Kabi said in frustration, pulling his swords out of their scabbards. "Consider this your eviction notice..."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned..." M'Baku said as he stood up slowly from the chair and picked up the knobkerrie with both hands. He twirled it in his hands before pointing it in W'Kabi's direction. "...You still have your own debts to pay off..."

W'Kabi grinned at the challenge, before throwing his blades outwards and charging forward, yelling out a furious battle cry. M'Baku exhaled again, before charging with his weapon pointed forwards with an even louder yell.

 ** _"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"_**


	12. Comfort

_"Agggghhh... w... what happened?"_

Shuri groaned as she sat up in her bed, feeling her body ache all over. There were some cuts and bruises around her stomach and arms from the fight, and she could feel a soreness in several spots on her face. She looked at her left arm, which had a bandage wrapped around where Nakia's sword had slashed her. The bandage was a few layers thick, with a dark bloodstain being just barely visible from the bottom layer.

Shuri continued wincing as she stood up out of her bed, looking at her mirror to see her face. She had a split lip and a thin cut ran horizontally across her left cheek, while a big, black bruise had formed under her right eye. She sighed as she returned to the bed and sat on it, before the door to her left opened and Ayo walked in.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Shuri shrugged, before adding "I guess... did they find her?"

"They're... they're still continuing the search..." Ayo tried to sound comforting as she sat next to the princess. Shuri put her face into her hands, and was audibly about to cry as she said _"Ayo... I... I killed her..."_

"Oh, no... no, you did no such thing..." she put her hand on Shuri's shoulder, pulling the girl closer to her. "Hey, come on... come on... Shuri, she wasn't herself... Nakia, she... she'd been deceived... it wasn't your fault..."

Shuri wiped her eyes a bit as she said "why was Nakia trying to kill me, anyway?"

"We don't know yet... but your brother will get to the bottom of it... I promise..."

 _ **Beep... beep... beep...**_

Both their eyes widened as they heard the noise, Shuri sat up as she said "what is that? Your beads?"

"Something must be wrong..." Ayo said as she looked worriedly at her Kimoyo beads, hearing the emergency alert blaring on it. She pressed the button and held it to her ear to listen. It was Okoye's voice. _"Ayo... Ayo! Get to the lab, right now!..."_

"Ayo, what is going on?"

 _ **"Stay here, Shuri!"**_ Ayo snapped back as she grabbed her spear from the wall and ran out of the room, shutting the door tight behind her.

"Ayo? AYO?!"

* * *

T'Challa and Ramonda walked away from the River Village, having just attended Nakia's memorial service. "It... it was a nice ceremony..." he said softly, though Ramonda knew by voice alone that he was struggling to stay together.

"T'Challa... I know you're upset that she's gone... but when Achebe gets the justice he deserves, we can make sure Nakia did not die in vain..."

T'Challa forced a smile onto his face, nodding as he said "yes... yes, _Mama_..."

 ** _PPPPPSSSSSSSEEEEEWWWWWW..._**

They both looked up as the jet hovered above them, nearly blowing them back as it landed. Ramonda chuckled, saying "ha ha ha... you did not need to call for a pickup, my son... we could have walked..."

"I didn't, _Mama_..." T'Challa said, a stern look of concern on his face as the back door of the jet opened and Ross stepped out.

"Your highness... we got a problem..."


	13. Enforcement

Achebe went into Shuri's empty lab, searching around for some more weapons to use. _"Now... let's see what that little brat has been up to..."_ he muttered to himself as he opened one cupboard, pulling out two blasters as he heard the footsteps coming from the ceiling. He then ran to the computer and opened the file marked _**Chemical Substances**_.

 _"Where is it... where is it... ah ha!"_ he said as he finally saw the formula he was searching for. He clicked on it, causing the computer AI to say **_"synthesising formula now... estimated time of completion... two minutes..."_**

Achebe grinned as the lab equipment beside the computer began moving and whirring as it started making the formula. He attached a belt with two holsters around himself, before turning to see the Dora Milaje coming into the room.

 ** _"Stop there, Achebe!"_** Okoye snapped as she, Xoliswa and Ayo stood at the door to the lab, their spears out and pointed towards the escapee. He grinned as he pointed the blasters towards them tauntingly, saying "I'm giving you girls one chance to throw down your weapons and follow a bloodline of some _true_ quality..."

"You are a coward, and a liar, and now a murderer as well..." Ayo stepped in front of Okoye and Xoliswa. "When I kill you, I will do it quickly as to not stain Wakanda further with your poison! **Prepare for death, _inyoka_!**"

"You have spirit for one so foolish." Achebe said as he put the blasters into the holsters on his back, picking up two Vibranium swords that were on the table in front of the computer. "And such spirit is deserving of an honourable death..."

 _ **"NGOKU!"**_ Okoye ordered as she, Xoliswa and Ayo charged Achebe, prompting him to put up his swords to block all three spears.

* * *

 _ **"RAGH! HE-YAH! AAAAHHH!"**_ W'Kabi grunted furiously as he swung and slashed with his sword, M'Baku dodging or blocking each attack with his knobkerrie. With one swing of the thick, wooden club he knocked the sword aside and then kicked W'Kabi back into the circle of seats.

W'Kabi groaned, angrily scowling as he got back up and charged again. He swung the sword horizontally, M'Baku ducking as the blade sliced the top off of the Border Tribe's seat. As he ducked, M'Baku swung his leg back to kick W'Kabi's, prompting the latter to stumble back before M'Baku swung up his knobkerrie.

 ** _"Ugh!"_** the club sent W'Kabi's head whipping back as he collapsed onto his back. M'Baku got up and grabbed the back of W'Kabi's shirt, lifting the latter up and throwing him screaming into one of the pillars as it shattered on impact.

* * *

 ** _WA-TING! SHING! TING!_** Achebe struggled to continue holding off the Dora's attacks, with Okoye, Xoliswa and Ayo surrounding him on all sides to attack. He grunted as he finally forced them all off, kicking Xoliswa into a table and knocking Ayo into a wall as he charged Okoye.

The general swung her spear horizontally, Achebe raising one blade to block the attack before swiping at her with the other. Okoye narrowly dodged the swipe, forcing Achebe to turn around as she slashed her spear upwards, only just catching his left shoulder blade. _**"GAH!"**_ he groaned as he shot his foot back, kicking Okoye in the stomach before camel-spinning to kick her down onto the floor.

As she tried to get up, he pressed his foot onto her neck, prompting Okoye to struggle for breath. He picked up her spear, driving it into her shoulder as she cried out in pain. _**"AH-AAH-AAAH!"**_

He pulled the bloodied spear out of her, holding it up as he said "General Okoye... as the future ruler of Wakanda... I hereby discharge you from duty..."

 _"You will **never** be a king..."_ Okoye spat out as she closed her eyes to await the killing blow.

 ** _"Formula... synthesised... ready for use..."_** the computer suddenly said. Achebe grinned as he saw the lab equipment filling a small missile with the serum the computer had created. He took his foot off of Okoye and grabbed the missile, placing it in his pocket before turning to see Ayo getting back to her feet.

"I... I'm not done with you yet..." she said, despite the fatigue and pain she was in.

 _"Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice-skate uphill..."_ he snarked under his breath as Ayo charged towards him, grabbing the front of her spear before grabbing a blaster from the holster on his back and aiming it at her. _**BOOM!**_ a direct hit from the cannon sent Ayo flying backwards, crashing through the glass window and landing in a daze on the floor.

Achebe chuckled as he looked around the destroyed lab, before grabbing a Wakandan grenade launcher from the wall and walking out through the door.

* * *

"I was going to save this line for your execution, but seeing that's apparently not going to happen... _how the not-so-mighty have fallen_..."

M'Baku smugly grinned as he walked over to where W'Kabi lay, only for the latter to swing a chunk of the pillar into the Jabari Leader's face. M'Baku was dazed by this surprise attack, before W'Kabi kicked him down onto his back as he picked his sword up off of the floor. M'Baku tried to reach for his knobkerrie, only for W'Kabi to press his foot on his wrist to restrain him.

"I have waited _years_ to do this!" W'Kabi chuckled, wiping a bit of blood from his lip as he raised his sword to strike a killing blow. _"You damn, dirty ape!"_

 _ **"W'KABI!"**_ a voice suddenly bellowed as both W'Kabi and M'Baku looked to the window to see Ross piloting the jet outside. The glass then shattered as a familiar black shadow leapt into the room, extending his claws as he tackled W'Kabi and pinned him down. The mask disappeared to reveal his face as W'Kabi laughed.

"Return to your cell and no further harm will come to you..." T'Challa said sternly as he gripped W'Kabi by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off of the floor with his strength. "You have my word..."

W'Kabi smugly scoffed, saying "well, I know for a fact that I'm _not_ going back there..."

"Alright... then you do _not_ have my word..." T'Challa raised his hand with his claws unsheathed. M'Baku suddenly glanced to the doorway, shouting out _**"T'CHALLA!"**_

 _ **PPPSSSEEEWWW... TING!**_ T'Challa turned his head, his mask reforming around his face as he effortlessly caught the small missile that had been fired at him. He dropped W'Kabi on the floor as he saw Achebe standing in the doorway with a miniature Wakandan missile launcher in his arms.

"I was saving this gift for your wedding to my daughter, but that's not to happen now, is it?"

"Because of you..." T'Challa angrily scolded, not noticing the head of the missile folding open. _**Ffffffffffffffffffffff...**_ a yellow-hued gas began rapidly spurting out of the missile in his hand, surrounding T'Challa like a thick fog as he struggled to breathe. He collapsed onto his back as he continued to breathe in the gas, Achebe standing over him with a smug look on his face.

"Do you recognise this recipe, T'Challa?" he said tauntingly. _**"UGH!"**_ T'Challa grunted as Achebe kicked him in the stomach. He knew the taste and smell of this serum all too well, feeling his hearing and scent worsen as he opened his mask. Blood was leaking from his mouth and his veins turned a dark purple, with his eyes becoming bloodshot as he struggled to stay awake. He crawled to his knees, only for Achebe to kick him down onto his front again as he pulled out a sword. T'Challa tried to crawl away, too weak to stand as he heard Zuri's voice faintly in his head.

 _The King... will now have the strength of the Black Panther... stripped away!_

"King T'Challa... the Black Panther..." Achebe said mockingly as he raised his sword. "Dies no better than a sick peasant... weak... _human_... a fitting end, indeed..."

 _ **WA-TING!**_

 _ **"NO!"**_ a voice suddenly said as a blade stopped Achebe's from striking the King. Achebe and T'Challa were both shocked by this, the latter turning onto his back as he saw his saviour. Achebe looked to W'Kabi, who was eyeing him sternly as his sword continued to hold his blade at bay.

"This man humiliated you... imprisoned you..." Achebe said. "Why save him?"

"If you are to kill him, you will do so honourably." W'Kabi snapped as he shoved Achebe back, putting his sword back into it's scabbard. "With fair odds..."

 _"W... W'Kabi..."_ T'Challa panted weakly. Achebe scoffed, saying "I have no time to do this honourably. So I'm here while I can..."

He then went to the doorway, turning back to W'Kabi and adding "unless you want to return to your cell, I suggest you come with me..."

T'Challa watched W'Kabi and Achebe walk out the door to their escape, feeling his eyelids closing as he noticed several figures run to his aid. He heard familiar voices, comforting him as he fell unconscious.

 _"Brother? **Brother!** Ross, we need to get him to my lab! **NOW!** "_


	14. Found

_"H... he... hello?..."_ Nakia called out in the darkness, though only the insects in the leaves responded with any sound. She panted heavily as she crawled towards another one of the bushes next to her, tearing off another leaf and pressing it against the wound on her shoulder. She clenched her teeth over her bottom lip as she felt it's sting, the blood travelling at a faster rate down her arm.

 _"Ugh... ow..."_ she winced in pain, trying not to scream as she pressed it further down.

* * *

W'Kabi and Achebe walked through the jungle still, the moon being the only thing lighting their way as they trekked through the darkness. Achebe looked at his Kimoyo bead, which was glowing a bright green and pulsing progressively louder as they walked on. Suddenly, they both ducked down into the bushes as they heard the startling yet familiar ear-piercing shriek.

 _ **"RRRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! HELLO?! IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME, I'M OUT HERE!"**_

 _"Nakia!"_ Achebe said, before turning to W'Kabi and snapping _"come on! She's this way!"_ as they both darted off in the direction of the voice.

* * *

 _"I... I need help..."_ she said sadly, feeling a few tears on her face as she leaned back on the rock behind her. **CRACK! SNAP!** went the twigs about a hundred yards away, prompting her to suddenly reach for her sword as she snapped **_"who goes there?! Show yourself!"_**

"It is me, child..." Achebe said as his Kimoyo beads continued beeping loudly. Nakia felt something pulsing behind her, looking to her lower back to see the small, tiny Kimoyo bead that was stuck there. _"What... when did that get there?..."_

"I put it there when we were in Oakland..." Achebe said, a smile forming on his face as he said "after all these years, I'm not planning to lose you again..."

Nakia saw who was with him, her eyes widening as she said _"W'Kabi... what are you doing here?!"_

"Your father offered me a choice... you're hurt..." W'Kabi said, taking off one of his robes and wrapping it around Nakia's shoulder. When he had cleaned it, he helped her to her feet and said "there... that should do it..."

" _Baba_... why are you here?" Nakia asked as Achebe reached into the bag of weapons he had taken, pulling out a sleeveless purple and black corset and passing it to her.

"Put that on..." he said. "It's armour... you'll need it..."

"For what?..."

Achebe grinned, saying "I have to admit, Nakia... I didn't find you so I could see you off on your wedding day... I wanted you by my side as I finished my quest..."

"Quest?" W'Kabi said, before an equally confused Nakia added "you mean... your treasure?"

"No, Nakia... _your_ treasure..." Achebe said warmly. "It was your mother's dying wish that we find it together... and rid Wakanda of T'Chaka's _poisonous_ bloodline!"

"Rid Waka... no... no, _Baba_ , I... I don't want to do that..." Nakia said solemnly. Achebe tutted as he sat on a rock, saying "well, that is a shame... your mother would be so unhappy to see you throw aside her legacy like that..."

"What? No, I..." Nakia tried to protest, before putting her hand to her head as she collapsed, W'Kabi catching her in her arms as she nearly fainted. He helped her stand again, as she said "Baba... I... I don't know..."

After a long moment of thinking, she looked up to see the Wakandan Palace behind the trees in the distance, scowling as she said "alright, I'll... I'll help you find this treasure..."

"Ha ha, yes!" Achebe said, enveloping her in a tight embrace as he said _"you will do great things for our family, Nakia..."_

* * *

Later in the night, Nakia sat in front of the campfire, both Achebe and W'Kabi being asleep beside her. She walked over to the water, observing her reflection silently.

 _"Oh... I must be out of my mind..."_ she said quietly to herself, turning to see the black and purple corset Achebe had taken for her, thinking for a moment. She then took several handfuls of the water, washing the painted ritual circles from her arms and face as she began untying and pulling off her Warrior Falls armour, casting the bloodstained cloths into the river and letting it float downstream.

She then took the corset, putting it on and tying the armour pads to her elbows, knees and shoulders. She then went to the river, observing her new look. She picked up her sword, gaining a burst of confidence as she said _**"I am Nakia, of the River Tribe... daughter of Achebe and Imani... and I will avenge my mother's death..."**_


	15. Investigaton

_**"ACHEBE!"**_ T'Challa violently shot awake, Shuri restraining him as he regained his senses and realised where he was. He was on a hospital bed in Shuri's lab, which was still a mess from Achebe's attack.

"Easy, brother... easy..." Shuri said as T'Challa relaxed back on the bed, before Ramonda walked to the side of the bed to see how he was. He smiled weakly at his mother and sister, before glancing to his right to see M'Baku, Okoye, Ayo and Xoliswa sitting on the chairs with bandages over their own injuries.

"As you can see, my King... Achebe took us all by surprise..." Okoye snarked. Ramonda chuckled at this, before turning to T'Challa and saying "My son... how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling... normal..." T'Challa answered as he noticed the hologram showing his skeleton. Shuri looked at it, saying "Nakia's father exposed you to the serum that Zuri used to give you in the challenges... you know... the _nullifying_ serum..."

"So... my powers... they're _gone_..." T'Challa said, nearly fainting as he realised what this meant. "I... I am no longer the Black Panther..."

"Oh, T'Challa..." Ramonda said comfortingly, before tightly embracing T'Challa as he came close to tears, softly rubbing the back of his head with her hand. Shuri sighed as she saw this, before saying "well, perhaps now isn't the best time to tell you that Ross has also found out where Nakia's father has been all this time..."

T'Challa looked at her, saying _**"what?!"**_

* * *

T'Challa, Ramonda and M'Baku sat with the rest of the Council in the Throne Room, with Okoye and the other Dora Milaje standing behind them. The blinds were folded over the window to darken the room, while Ross and Shuri stood in front of a hologram, showing CIA files about Achebe.

 _"Reverend Doctor Michael Achebe, PhD."_ Ross read out loud as the files were projected on the screen for the others to see. _"He came to America in 1990, claiming to be from the war-torn nation of Ghudaza. Joined the Dexter Avenue Baptist Church in 92 and worked there as a pastor for 16 years."_

"Until he got arrested..." Shuri interrupted, showing another file of Achebe in police custody. Ross nodded, before adding "yeah... _at a rally during the 2008 election, dozens of attendees suddenly began attacking each other..._ regardless of political faction."

Ross continued as more pictures of Achebe's arrest were shown, saying _"he'd gassed them with a narcotic substance that he called... uh... **Hook**."_

"What does this narcotic serum do?" Okoye asked. Ross scoffed, before saying "apparently... _it enhances aggression in the brain and body._ Ha ha... and... _according to Ghudazan urban legends... it came from **Atlantis**..._ it's probably got unicorn blood in it too, **ah ha ha ha ha ha!** "

Ross continued laughing before looking to everyone else, who was still straight-faced and unresponsive to his comment. "Anyway..." he said as a more recent picture of Achebe was shown. _"He went under the radar for the next decade until he appeared in Oakland and met Nakia... then you guys brought him back h..."_

 _ **"Wait!"**_ the Mining Tribe elder suddenly stood up, pointing to the picture. She said "that tapestry he is holding. It is one of ours!"

T'Challa stood up and walked over to the screen as Shuri zoomed into the tapestry on the picture. It was sewn out of Vibranium, and had etched onto it an image of a green heart in the centre of a red and purple diamond. In the centre of the green heart, there was a blue circle shape. He turned to the elder, saying "is this a replica?"

The elder nodded, saying "yes... come with me..."


	16. Assemble

The Mining Tribe elder led Ross, M'Baku, the royal family and the Dora Milaje to her people's village, in the centre of which there stood a tall shrine covered in tapestries. Ross sat with Okoye and the royals as M'Baku stood with the Dora behind them. The elder then went into the shrine, coming out holding a tapestry identical in design to the one Achebe showed Nakia.

"The tapestry Achebe had was replicated from this." the elder explained as she passed it to them. "One of the first tapestries made by our ancestors."

As they all analysed it, T'Challa eventually spotted the inscription sewn into the bottom of the cloth, in white Wakandan handwriting. He gasped as he read aloud what it said. _"The Heart of Wakanda..."_

"The Heart of Wakanda?" Shuri scoffed, shaking her head as she "well, that's no help at all... besides, _Mama_ , isn't that just a story that _Baba_ used to tell us?..."

"What story?..." Ross asked as they continued looking at it, Shuri looking to him as she said "it's just an old fairytale about Wakanda's foundation..."

"It is not a fairytale, Shuri. It's a legend." Ramonda said. "Agent Ross... this tapestry depicts the story of our first King, the great and noble Bashenga..."

* * *

 ** _Millions of years ago, the Vibranium meteorite struck Africa, and the five tribes that settled there devolved into ruin and war for control of it._**

 _"O wise, great Panther Goddess, Bast. Hear the voice of Bashenga. I seek your guidance and protection."_

 ** _Another group, the Golden Tribe, had pledged to remain out of the conflict, but were threatened with destruction by the other warring tribes._**

 _"The war between the tribes grows more visceral by the day. My people are not safe."_

 ** _A shaman of the tribe, Bashenga, offered his own life to the goddess, Bast, in exchange for his people's protection._**

 _"Please... I beg of you... I will do anything... for my family..."_

 _ **Bast appeared to him, and moved by his selflessness, led him to a sacred place, past the Jabari mountains to the farthest outskirts of the land.**_

 _Bashenga quickly ran through the jungle, following the glowing trail that Bast had laid out for him. Eventually, he arrived at a large, open valley, filled with glowing purple plants. "What is this place?"_

 _ **It was an enchanted garden, the home of the Heart-Shaped Herb.**_

 _Plucking a single herb from the garden, Bashenga returned to his tribe as quickly as he could, chanting loudly as he showed them what Bast had given to him. "Everyone! Listen to me now!" he said. "We must go to the battlefield at once!"_

 ** _When he ingested the Herb, Bashenga received great speed, agility and senses, becoming the first Black Panther. The protector of all of Wakanda._**

 _At the sight of this great warrior, the Mining, Merchant, Border and River Tribes lowered their weapons and collapsed onto their knees. Only the Jabari remained standing, walking away without notice as Bashenga and his Tribe were worshipped and revered by the others._

 _ **With the war finally over, Bashenga harvested a single root from the garden to grow for the royal family, but had a great temple built around the hidden valley of herbs that Bast had showed him. The temple fell to myth and legend, known to this day as the Heart of Wakanda.**_

* * *

"Wait... so that's the treasure!" Ross said as the others looked at him confused. T'Challa said "treasure? What treasure?"

"Nakia told me her parents left looking for this quote-unquote **_'ultimate treasure'_**. With that tapestry, I bet they were trying to find that garden and those herbs!"

"Of course..." Ramonda said as she finally understood Ross's realisation. "That was how Achebe planned to take over Wakanda... when T'Chaka told me what happened, I... I always thought he wanted the Herbs that Zuri looked after... but this all makes sense now..."

"My King..." Okoye said as T'Challa looked to her. "If there _is_ another garden of herbs, then it is imperative that we find it."

T'Challa nodded silently, before saying "yes... the legacy of the Black Panther must be preserved."

He then stood up, looking at Ramonda and Shuri as he said "I must go at once."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Shuri said as she stood up, only for T'Challa to interrupt her with "no! You're staying here, Shuri. You've been in enough trouble already."

"But you're not going alone." Okoye interrupted as she stood up as well, followed by Ross who added "me too... T'Challa, if W'Kabi and Achebe are on their way there already, you're gonna need all the help you can get to bring them down. Herb or not."

"Brother, I can study the Herb." Shuri then said. "If I can analyse the properties and replicate them, I can build an entire new garden of them. You need me, T'Challa."

Ayo then stepped away from the rest of the Dora, putting her hand on Shuri's shoulder and looking to her as she said "and _you_ need _me_. I'm going as well..."

After a brief moment of hesitation, T'Challa said "right... it looks like we're putting together a team..."

"A team?" Ross scoffed. "What? Like the Avengers?"

He then looked at the circle they had formed, adding "hm... well, I guess that's five members... ha ha... all we need now is a Hulk..."

 _ **"M-hm..."**_ a deep voice said from behind him, the group turning to see M'Baku standing there with a smug grin on his face. "Yep... count me in, too..."

"Well, brother..." Shuri chuckled. "Looks like we're going on a little treasure hunt."

"Yes, Shuri..." T'Challa snarked. "It looks like we are..."


	17. Impindezelo

Achebe led W'Kabi and Nakia through the jungle, analysing the patterns on his tapestry as a map. Nakia still limped with her injuries, using a twisted branch to use as a walking stick while W'Kabi occasionally held her up when she struggled.

" _Baba_... how much further do we have to go?..." Nakia asked, gritting her teeth with the pain she was still in. Achebe chuckled as they arrived at the edge of the jungle, causing a tall hill to become visible from about a mile away.

"A couple more hours." he answered, grinning as he added "I can almost smell it..."

 ** _"Agh!"_** Nakia took one step forward before the branch she was holding snapped, causing her to collapse onto the floor. She winced a bit as she tried to push herself up, though it was no use. "Ow... _Baba_ , I... I don't think I can walk for much longer..."

Achebe scoffed, angrily saying "we cannot stop now when we are so close, Nakia! You _must_ get up! No daughter of mine would give up like th..."

 ** _"Alright!"_** W'Kabi suddenly snapped to shut him up, bending down to Nakia's level and sitting her up. He reached his right hand under her right arm and slung her left arm over his shoulder, hoisting her up as he said "there... she'll make it now..."

Achebe nodded, saying "good... let's get moving."

* * *

In her lab, Shuri was busy packing supplies and food for the trip. Ayo was in the lab as well, testing her spear to make sure it still functioned properly after the fight with Achebe. She turned to Shuri and said "what will you be taking with you?"

"Just my new blasters." Shuri lied, quickly stuffing her necklace of teeth into the bag as well. Ross then came into the lab, wearing several robes that seemed to originate from the Border Tribe. He said "everybody's waiting. You guys nearly ready to go?"

Shuri nodded as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Yep, packed and ready..."

* * *

They walked onto the landing deck where T'Challa, Okoye and M'Baku were waiting with Ramonda and the Council elders. They were standing in front of a large, tyre-less silver and purple vehicle that was levitating just off the ground. It was open-roofed like a convertible, with several small blasters protruding from either side and a large circular one protruding from the mouth of the cat-shaped head at the front.

"Holy shit... Is that what I think it is?" Ross said in mild awe. Shuri nodded, saying "yep. _The Impindezelo_. The all-terrain expedition vehicle."

As they reached it, the others watched as she pointed to the hook that was protruding from the back of the vehicle, saying "I built it so it could connect with the royal jet. In case of emergencies."

"I hope we won't be needing that." Ross muttered as Shuri pointed to the red lights at the back. "As a little tribute to my brother's American friends..." she added. "I replicated Stark's repulsor technology to use as a backup power source. His friend Peter gave me some pointers as well for getting out of tight situations."

As the group climbed onto it, they saw that there were six seats on the _Impindezelo_. On both the left and right sides were two seats next to each other, with a fifth seat at the back and a sixth seat, the pilot's, at the front.

"Right. Everyone strap in." Shuri said as she sat on the back seat, looking to Ross and adding "I think we all know where you're sitting..."

"Sure... Obviously. You made it easy to understand, right?" Ross snarked as he sat down in the pilot's seat while the others were getting buckled in. Okoye turned to M'Baku, who was notably agitated as he put his seatbelt on.

"You look nervous." she said in a sarcastic tone. "Not a fan of automated travel?"

"I suppose we will find out soon enough." M'Baku answered back. T'Challa laughed a bit at this, before turning to see his mother looking at him from outside the vehicle.

"I will be fine, _Mama_." he said. She nodded, saying "I know you will... you both will be."

"M-hm..." T'Challa said in a worried tone as he looked at Shuri, who was still busy looking through her bag.

"Okay, guys..." Ross said as he reached for the activation button. "Let's move on out!"

 _ **Pwhhhhhhhhhmmmm...**_ the elders and Queen Mother all stepped back as Ross turned on the engine, prompting the rockets to boost a vibrant blue colour as the vehicle rose higher into the sky. Everyone on the vehicle held tight as Ross pressed the acceleration pad, causing it to suddenly shoot forwards at bullet speed.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** _everyone screamed as the vehicle sped forwards, flying straight off the landing deck and disappearing as it fell off the cliff. Ramonda and the elders all stared wide-eyed as it disappeared from sight, waiting anxiously to hear the sound of the vehicle crashing onto the rocks below.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM! PSSSSEEWWWW!**_ "WHOO-HOO!"

They breathed a collective sigh of relief as the _Impindezelo_ shot up into view again, flying at a steady, stable pace as it headed off into the jungle. As the palace became more and more distant from them, Ross switched on the autopilot as he turned to the others, saying _"ha ha. Who says Americans can't do air travel, huh?"_

Nobody answered, all of them still in a catatonic state as they continued clutching the arms of the seats they were on. Shuri was the first to recover from the trauma, nervously saying _"well... we... we're all... all alive... that's what... ugh... that's what's important..."_

"Right. Sorry." Ross said as he turned back around, adding "next stop: **the Heart of Wakanda!** "


	18. Empowerment

W'Kabi continued supporting Nakia as they followed behind Achebe, who suddenly put up his hand. "Wait..." he said, a grin stretching across his face. The foot of the hill was still about a hundred yards away, but he had spotted something that glowed a blueish purple in the bushes right in front of him.

"What is it?" W'Kabi asked, letting Nakia sit down on a rock.

"You wait there... I'll be back in a minute..." Achebe said, going into the bushes to find the glowing object. W'Kabi shrugged, sitting down on the grass in front of Nakia's rock as he exhaled heavily. They sat like this for a few moments, both seemingly too tired to start a conversation.

Nakia searched through her father's bag, finding a Bible and a bottle with some strange liquid within it. Her eyes suddenly widened as she pulled out something familiar. _"D... Da... Daki?"_

"Daki?" W'Kabi said, looking at the hand puppet that Nakia was holding. It seemed to be a caricature of Achebe, with a large grey coat and fedora much like the one he was wearing when they met in Oakland. A small grin formed on her face, saying "I remember this... ha ha... Baba kept this, for all this time..."

"A shame..." W'Kabi snarked. "That's terrifying..."

Nakia scoffed, before thinking for a moment. "W'Kabi... why are you doing this?"

"Well..." he said. "You clearly can't walk on your own, can you?"

"That's not what I meant... why are you helping my father? What's in it for you?"

W'Kabi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes as he said "when your father set me free... he told me that it could be my path to redemption... I just thought... maybe, if I were to help you both rule Wakanda... then you might give me my old job back..."

Nakia chuckled, still wincing a bit from the pain. "So... you're in it for the promotion, eh?"

"Ha ha... I guess... I guess I am..." W'Kabi said. Suddenly, Achebe emerged back from the bushes, holding a glowing object in his hand. "Nakia..." he said as he walked over to them. "You may need this..."

He opened his hand, both W'Kabi and Nakia becoming wide-eyed at what he was holding. " _Baba_... _Baba_ , is that..."

 _"A Heart-Shaped Herb..."_ W'Kabi gasped. Achebe then turned to Nakia, saying "it is the first of many for you, Nakia..."

"What?! _Baba_ , I **cannot** take the herb..." Nakia insisted weakly. Achebe scoffed, adding "well, how do you expect to overthrow T'Challa, my child?"

" _Baba_..." Nakia said, seemingly finally having enough of this. "I only joined you because I wanted to avenge _Mama's_ murder... I don't want to cause any more bloodshed than is necessary... **AAAAGGGGHHH...** "

She lay back a bit as W'Kabi caught her, her injuries causing her to lose even more strength. Achebe bent down to where they were, saying "Nakia... if you will not take it to kill the royal family... you can at least take it to heal yourself..."

Nakia tried to think about this, still clenching her teeth in pain. After a moment, she nodded quickly, saying "alright, alright... I'll take it..."

W'Kabi lay her on her back as Achebe reached into the bag and pulled out a bowl, placing the herb in it and mashing it into a liquid.

"Allow the Heart-Shaped Herb to heal your wounds..." he said. "And give you the power... of the Black Panther..."

He held it to Nakia's lips, the latter opening her mouth as he poured it into her mouth. The veins on her face and neck briefly glowed a bright purple, causing her to jolt as the unfamiliar liquid entered her body. _**"Ugh... ugh... agh..."**_

 _"Don't we have to bury her?!"_ W'Kabi panicked as Nakia continued reacting to the Herb. Achebe didn't answer him as he reached into the bag, pulling out the substance Nakia had seen earlier. He stuck a syringe into it, saying "no need... this is a serum I picked up from Ghudaza. It's called Hook..."

He held Nakia up and stuck the needle into a vein on her neck, Nakia becoming wide-eyed in pain as he injected it into her. She continued jolting for a few more moments as her veins were tainted with the green colour of the serum. When the glowing taint went away, she suddenly jolted up, nearly knocking both W'Kabi and Achebe over.

She panted in an aggressive tone as she grabbed her father's neck and lifted him off the ground. She glared in blind fury at him for a few moments, before her eyes seemed to suddenly regain it's humanity, causing her to pant heavily as she released him. "I'm... I'm sorry, I... I didn't... I'm just..."

She clenched her fist, feeling her muscles becoming more firm as she did so. Achebe grinned, saying "you're getting used to your newfound powers... good..."

Nakia thought about what he said, before suddenly feeling another surge of confidence as she looked up to the hill. "Hm... and I like them..."

 _"Achebe..."_ W'Kabi said, sounding worried. _"What was in that serum that you gave her?"_

* * *

The _Impindezelo_ flew through the jungle, everyone still sitting in their seats as Ross piloted. Shuri was looking through her back, making sure for the hundredth time that she had definitely packed her necklace. She then zipped up the bag, looking up to see T'Challa staring blankly off the side of the vehicle.

"Hm... you alright, brother?" she snarked. T'Challa nodded as he turned to face her. "Yes... I'm fine... I'm _just_... wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Shuri asked. "Brother. There has to be a garden. There _has_ to be..."

"Not about the garden, Shuri." T'Challa said. "Nakia... what if... what if she's still alive."

"My brother's men searched the river all night, T'Challa." M'Baku added to the conversation. "They found nothing. If we're lucky, she could be further downstream."

"If you must think about her, my King..." Ayo said. "We can avenge her by stopping Achebe."

"Ha ha..." Shuri said, turning to T'Challa as she said "I think we'll both need one of those herbs, T'Challa..."

"Absolutely not." T'Challa snapped. Shuri scoffed, saying "hey, I can fight. I don't want to sound mean-spirited, but I still beat Nakia..."

"Just because something works does not mean it cannot be improved." T'Challa grinned. Shuri was close to laughter as she put her hand over her chest, pretending to sound offended as she snarked "wow... _unbelievable_... did you seriously just use the Ironic Echo cliche on me?"

Everyone else laughed, but Ross was looking wide-eyed to the tall structure in the distance. Okoye noticed this, saying "Agent Ross?"

"I think... I think we're here..."


	19. Survival

Everyone on board was staring wide-eyed at the massive stone temple that stood on the other side of the hill. On top of it was a large, black statue of a panther, standing over the tall doors at the front of the temple.

"I hope it doesn't need a key." Ross snarked quietly as T'Challa walked to the pilot's seat to get a better look. "Land here..." he said, pointing to the top of the hill. Ross nodded silently, saying "alright... wait, who's that?"

T'Challa and Okoye both looked down to see the figures walking up the hill. _"Achebe..."_ Okoye snarled angrily. Shuri nudged T'Challa silently, passing him one of her blasters which he put in his pocket.

T'Challa turned to her and nodded, saying "we will take care of them first, and then find the garden... Okoye, come with me..."

"Yes, my King..."

* * *

The Impindezelo slowly landed on the top of the hill, as T'Challa and Okoye stepped out the back of it. Achebe and W'Kabi had just reached the top by this point, the former grinning arrogantly as he said "well... what a coincidence this turned out to be..."

"Remarkable, indeed..." Okoye said as she held a tight grip on her spear. "I'm surprised you both had time in your busy schedules of rotting in prison to come on this treasure hunt..."

"Why do you get involved with his plans, W'Kabi?" T'Challa asked sternly. W'Kabi scoffed, saying "would you give me my old job back if I didn't?"

Okoye and T'Challa remained silent, prompting W'Kabi to sigh as he said "yes... I thought not..."

"Well, look on the bright side, my love..." Okoye snarked. "When we return to Wakanda, you will finally get the execution you asked for three years ago..."

"And you... will pay for what you did to my father and Nakia..." T'Challa glared angrily at Achebe, keeping his hand on his belt. Achebe scoffed as he put down his bag, saying "well, I must say, T'Challa, you _did_ recover quicker than I expected..."

"This is for Nakia!" T'Challa snapped as he pulled out Shuri's blaster and aimed it at Achebe. Before he could fire, a familiar figure shoved Achebe out of the way and ran towards the King, T'Challa being paralysed with wide-eyed shock before she kicked the blaster out of his hand and tripped him onto his back.

 _"Agh... N... Nakia... you... you're alive..."_ T'Challa coughed out as she pressed her foot to his neck, aiming the blaster at his head as she said "you froze... again..."

 _ **"GAH!"** _T'Challa pushed her leg off of his neck, putting up both his fists as he said "this does not have to end in a fight, Nakia..."

"Of course you'd say that..." Nakia snarked. "I have powers and you don't... it's typical..."

 _"What? **OOF!** "_ T'Challa grunted as she kicked him in the stomach and pulled out her father's sword. She swung it down, T'Challa catching her wrist to stop it. They struggled for a few moments, T'Challa nearly disarming her when they both heard the voice.

 _"Nakia... you're... you're alive..."_ Shuri panted out as she ran out of the _Impindezelo_.

"Shuri, get back inside!" T'Challa snapped angrily, only for Nakia to send the sword straight into his shoulder blade. **"AAAAHHH!"**

 _ **"Brother!"**_ Shuri cried out, watching as Nakia pulled out the blade and kicked T'Challa onto his front. She scoffed as she held up her blade again, saying "consider our engagement cancelled, _darling_..."

 _ **"HE-YAH!"** _Okoye drop-kicked Nakia from behind, grabbing her leg and throwing her into W'Kabi, both of them rolling down the hill violently. T'Challa got up and looked at Okoye, who chuckled as she said "now's not the time to be like an antelope in headlights, my King..."

M'Baku and Ayo ran out and pulled the King to his feet, Okoye saying "he needs a herb... we have to get up there now!"

All of the group returned to the _Impindezelo_ , Ross quickly starting up the engine again as he saw T'Challa. "Oh my God... your highness... what happened?!..."

"The entrance is at the top of the temple!" Okoye snapped. "Go, now!"

As their vehicle became airborne again, everyone returned to their seats, T'Challa breathing heavily as Ayo placed a torn piece of her tunic over his wound. _"She's alive... Nakia, she's alive..."_ he said, quickly looking over the end of the ship to see Nakia looking up at him. **_"NAKIA!"_**

 _ **"RRRAAAGGGHH! I will not stop, T'Challa!"**_ Nakia yelled loudly as the _Impindezelo_ flew higher into the sky and towards the temple. **"You will have to _kill_ me!**


	20. Treasure

The _Impindezelo_ landed on the top of the temple, right in front of the panther statue that towered over the doors. Shuri held her brother up on his feet as they all got out of the vehicle, walking to the tall, stone doorway.

"Does that tapestry have any word on how to open this door?" M'Baku asked, turning to Ayo as she held it up. Okoye examined the tapestry, before looking at the doors to see the same heart shape carved onto them.

Ross scoffed, saying "does anyone wanna try _Open Sesame_?"

T'Challa pushed himself off of Shuri and limped up to the door, before his eye caught a glance at the small, familiar shape embedded into the centre of the doors. It looked like a keyhole, and was a horizontally-positioned rounded rectangle shape.

"Well, isn't that great..." Ross said as he saw this as well. "We're gonna need a key... where the hell are we supposed..."

"We have one..." T'Challa suddenly interrupted as everyone looked at him. He put out his hand, taking his grandfather's ring from his finger and examining it. Turned horizontally, it was a rounded rectangle shape and, as he had expected, it seemed to exactly match the dimensions of the keyhole.

He put his other hand up, prompting the others to stand back a bit as he turned the ring horizontally and placed it in the keyhole. _**CRACK!**_ Everyone continued walking backwards as the platform with the keyhole began to slowly protrude from the door, rotating clockwise ninety degrees until the horizontal keyhole was now in a vertical position.

When the platform stopped moving, the ring suddenly fell from the keyhole, T'Challa only just catching it in his hand as the doors began to loudly creak. After about ten seconds of this loud, roaring sound, dust and pebbles began to fall and crumble from the top of the doors as they split apart, slowly rolling to either end of the doorway and revealing the pitch black cavern behind them.

"Shuri... give me those new Kimoyo beads..." T'Challa said quietly. Shuri nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a handful of the small black spheres and passing them to T'Challa. He bent down onto one knee and threw the handful of beads into the cavern, standing back up as they rolled across the floor and formed a straight line through the cavern.

 ** _Bbbbbbbbbmmmmppppp..._** the beads began pulsing slowly but audibly as each one began to glow a bright purple, illuminating the dark cave in a violet shade. Okoye went in front of T'Challa, holding up her spear as she turned to the others and whispered _"we must hurry... Achebe will be here within the hour..."_

T'Challa nodded as they all slowly crept into the cave in single file, Okoye walking up-front and Ayo walking at the back. The straight and narrow pathway through the cave seemed to go on endlessly, until they had finally passed the long line of glowing beads and were once again in the darkness.

"Everyone stay together..." T'Challa said in the darkness to no answer. "It is very easy to get lost in here..."

"What's that over there?" Ross suddenly said. Everyone looked around in the darkness to try and see what he was talking about, before Shuri said "there! I see it too!"

About a hundred feet to the right of them, a faint shade of daylight illuminated through the holes in the rocky wall. They all stayed together as they went to it, T'Challa pressing his hand against the wall to see if moved.

"My King!" Ayo said, standing at another part of the wall. "Come look at this..."

They walked over to where she was, seeing the shape of a panther head carved into the wall. After some brief hesitation, T'Challa pressed his hand to the head, pushing it slightly into the wall as it began to creak as the doors did before. When it stopped moving back...

 _ **CRACK!**_ the head suddenly folded upwards as the wall began to retract and let in the blinding sunlight. Everyone turned away until they had readjusted to the light, looking forwards and walking out of the cave to see the large, open valley in front of them. It was covered in all kinds of trees and vegetation, and was surrounded by a moat of glowing blue water.

They all stared at it in awe, Ross coming close to tears as he said "it... it's beautiful..."

"The herbs must be here..." Okoye said, before Shuri looked down at the moat to see the straight line of stones that protruded from it. She motioned to the others as she began walking down, saying "come on! They'll be this way!"

They all followed her, stepping on the stones and across the river to the other side. A faint blue light on the grass caught T'Challa's eye, prompting him to get on one knee and look at it. "What is it, brother?" Shuri asked as T'Challa moved aside the grass and leaves that were covering the light.

The light came from small, glowing Vibranium nanites, which had formed the shape of a human footprint on the ground. They all looked at this briefly, before M'Baku looked up and said "there! Another one!"

Everyone else looked forward, seeing another glowing footprint in front of them, and another, and another. Ayo held up the tapestry for Okoye to examine it, as she saw similar shapes on a section of the picture.

"My King... these are the footsteps of King Bashenga himself..." she said. "They are the path to the herb..."

"We'll follow them to it, then..." Ross adde as he began walking ahead of the others in the direction of the footprints. "Come on, let's go!"

The group got up and quickly followed Ross on the path that the footprints had created, getting further and further into the jungle of vegetation. After about five minutes of running through the thick forest, they arrived at a dimly-lit glade, exactly in the centre of the valley.

The trees had covered the glade from above, preventing any sunlight from getting in. The only illumination was from the large field of glowing flowers in the centre of the glade, and the centre of the valley. Heart-Shaped Herbs.

"This is them... this... we... we did it! Yes, we did it!" T'Challa said as the others began to laugh. He and Shuri embraced tightly as Shuri ecstatically cried out "Ha ha... we've found the herbs! The Black Panther lives!"


	21. Fallout

Ross quickly opened the satchel he was holding and began picking out some of the herbs from the garden, counting them as he did so. _"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Ei..."_

"You need one now, my King..." Okoye said suddenly, causing Ross to lose count of how many herbs he had picked. T'Challa nodded, quickly beginning to lose energy due to the wound he had suffered from Nakia as he sat down. Ayo said "the herb will heal you and give you the power to defeat Nakia."

"There is something else that I must do..." T'Challa said, thinking of the Ancestral Plane.

Shuri looked with concern as she heard this, saying "he is no shape to fight... Okoye, let me take it."

 **"What?"** T'Challa, Okoye and Ross said in-sync. Ayo sighed, saying "Shuri, not now..."

"Why not now?" Shuri answered back. "Ha... what better time is there than now?"

"Shuri, you are not ready!" T'Challa stood up as he said this. Shuri groaned in frustration, saying "why do you keep saying that?! Why does everyone keep saying that when it's obviously a lie?!"

"Because it's not a lie, as you have proven time and time again these past few days! You nearly got yourself killed, Nakia's turned against us, and..."

"Ugh, here we go..." Shuri snarked. "Blaming me for your relationship drama, just like everything else... why are you so intimidated by my potential, T'Challa?!"

"You both need to calm down..." Ross tried to interrupt, but both siblings ignored him as T'Challa said "your potential to get yourself killed has been duly noted, Shuri!"

"Ha ha... very funny! I held better without these shitty herbs than you ever have and ever will and we all know it!"

"You are **not** ready to take it!" T'Challa repeated himself. "Because you are impatient, irresponsible, reckless and would be a danger to Wakanda and yourself!"

Shuri was struggling to keep herself together as T'Challa said this, exhaling at a loud and fast rate as tears ran down from her stressed eyes. _**"UGGGGGH-AHH! I HATE YOU!"**_

The others gasped slightly as they heard this. T'Challa was also slightly taken aback by this, before scowling as he said "well... well... well _ **I hate you too!**_ Your attitude's been nothing but a burden to us since the day you came into this world!"

 _ **"Then maybe I should just take my attitude and GO!"**_ Shuri snapped furiously, taking her bag off of Ayo and walking out of the garden.

 _ **"Maybe you should!"**_ T'Challa snapped at her as she stormed furiously to the exit and left. It wasn't until she was already out of sight that the realisation of what he had said to her dawned on him.

 _"Shuri! **AAAGGGGHHHH...** "_ he clutched his injured shoulder blade as he nearly collapsed, Ross and M'Baku rushing to his aid as they held him on his feet.

"My King!" Okoye said with concern as they lowered him slowly onto the ground, lying him on his back. "Ross... give me a herb..."

Ross nodded, quickly reaching into his satchel and pulling one out. Ayo passed Okoye a small mortar pot and a pestle as Ross placed the herb in it. Okoye quickly grinded the herb to a liquid, the heat causing a small cloud of purple steam to emanate from it. She held it up gracefully with her eyes closed as T'Challa crossed his arms on his chest.

 _"Allow the Heart-Shaped Herb to return the strength of the Black Panther... and transport you to the Ancestral Plane..."_ she said quietly as she held it to T'Challa's lips, the latter opening his mouth and drinking the liquid. As he swallowed it and began to jolt and react, Ayo and M'Baku quickly began throwing the dirt over his body to bury him.

 _"Dumise o okhokho..."_ Okoye said quietly, which Ayo and M'Baku repeated several times as T'Challa closed his eyes.

* * *

 _T'Challa groaned as he crawled out of the dirt, standing to his feet as he observed the dark landscape around him, darkly-lit by the bright purple moonlight. He was in th_ _e Ancestral Plane, and it had not changed from when he had seen it in his nightmare _.__

 _He turned to see the great tree in the centre of the plane, seeing all of the panthers watching him. One of the cats crawled forwards on the branch and leaped from the tree, landing on the floor as a bright purple light surrounded it._

 _T'Challa almost felt a tear from his eye as T'Chaka stepped out of the light, smiling warmly as he said **"my son..."**_

 _ **"Baba..."** T'Challa said, running short of breath as he wrapped his arms around his father. As T'Chaka returned the embrace, T'Challa looked past his father's shoulder and past the great tree._

 _ _It was still there. The tall building of great familiarity, about a hundred yards behind the tree. He sighed as he stepped away from his father, both of them now looking at the building.__

 ** _ _"Baba... this is the reason I am here... isn't it?..."__**

 _ _T'Chaka paused as he still looked at the building, nodding slowly as he said **"yes, my son... a challenge awaits you there that I cannot face with you... and you know what it is..."**__

 _ _T'Challa nodded silently, before saying **"yes. I do..."**__

 _ _He took a deep breath as he prepared to step forward, before saying **"Baba, I... I... what must I do about Nakia?"**__

 _ _T'Chaka paused, remembering what happened the day Achebe disappeared. **"Well, my son... that is a choice you must make for yourself..."**__

 _ _T'Challa nodded as he walked forwards, _ _the souls of his ancestors still watching him as he stood in front of the building. Having spent the past few days pondering the nightmare he had seen, T'Challa had finally realised exactly what this building was and what had happened there all those years ago.____

 _ _ _ _ _The door to the building was still open, once again revealing the hallway cast in shadows with no lights on, the bright sky being the only light source it had. T'Challa swallowed as he slowly walked up the steps and walked through the door into the dark hallway. The subtle growl he had heard the first time was now even louder than before, echoing down from a higher floor. **Rrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh...**_____

 _ _ _ _T'Challa climbed the stairs to the higher floor, arriving at another hallway with several doors on either side. A single light was on the ceiling, casting the hallway in a mouldy yellow shade. T'Challa looked at the fourth door on the left side. It hung slightly ajar, the other doors on the floor being shut and locked.____

 _ _ _ _He exhaled as he opened the door, letting himself into the small apartment. The black shutters on the window were closed and the television set on the right side of the room was glitching with aberration. The main light source in this apartment was the small lamp in the corner, and a Wakandan tapestry hung on the closet that hid his uncle's old books _ _ _ _.________

 _T'Challa continued to look around N'Jobu's apartment, before hearing the familiar growl from directly behind his back._ ** _Rrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh..._**

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He sighed audibly as he turned to face the large, golden jaguar that was sitting on the table next to the stove _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. The jaguar grinned, allowing T'Challa to once again see the single golden tooth that stuck out of it's maw.________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"You know why I am here... you summoned me..."** T'Challa said sternly, before the jaguar slowly got to it's feet and leaped from the table, a purple glow surrounding it as a familiar figure stepped from the light.________________________________________

 ** _ _ _ _"Wassup, cuz..."____**


	22. Reaching

Shuri was still crying in a fury as she made her way to the door they had entered the temple through. _"Idiot brother... why does he always ruin everything! **RRRAAAGGGHHH!** "_ she grunted as she kicked a nearby plant, her eyes suddenly widening as she saw a familiar purple glow.

She quickly got onto her knees and looked under the plant, seeing a single Heart-Shaped Herb there. _"Yes... **Yes!"**_ Shuri said as she quickly plucked it out of the ground, holding it in her hands for a few moments.

 _"This'll show you, T'Challa..."_ she muttered to herself, not noticing the faint sound of footsteps behind her. She noticed the shadow on the ground, seeing the figure raise a club.

 **"SHIT!"** she shrieked as she turned to face Achebe, who grinned as he held the club up and said "you won't be needing that herb..." _**WHACK!**_

* * *

 _ **"Hello, Erik..."** T'Challa said quietly as his cousin slowly sat back on the couch, picking up one of the guns from the table and twirling it in his hand._

 _ **"Now you know that that ain't my real name..."** Killmonger snarked as he twirled the gun so that it was aimed right at T'Challa's chest. After a brief pause, he chuckled as he said **"yo, I was wonderin'... do you think these guns can hurt us when we're here?"**_

 _ **"Hm... you are already dead..."**_

 _ **"But you ain't..."** he aimed the gun more precisely as he cocked it back. **BANG!** Erik pulled the trigger, though no bullet came out and T'Challa was unharmed. He looked at the pistol in disappointment, saying **"huh... guess not..."**_

 _They stayed silent for a moment, before he looked at T'Challa and said **"you know what's special about this gun, right?"**_

 _T'Challa stayed silent, before Erik said **"it's the gun my daddy used when your old man killed him..."**_

 _T'Challa nodded, before saying **"neither of our fathers were perfect... I know that now. N'Jobu did not deserve to die and neither did you..."**_

 _ **"What was you gonna do if I didn't?"** Erik spat out venomously. **"Pardon me? Pft... you really are pathetic..."**_

 _ **"Mercy is not weakness, Erik..."** T'Challa said. **"I think you missed that..."**_

 _Erik scoffed, before saying **"if you're gonna fight for a good cause, you gotta fight to kill... that's why I beat you... and it's why your girlfriend's gonna beat you too."**_

 _T'Challa sighed, before saying **"so... that is why fate has brought me here..."**_

 _Erik nodded sarcastically, before saying_ _**"no shit, Sherlock..."**_

* * *

 **"T'CHALLA!"** Shuri shot awake, finding herself in the middle of a glade. She felt some blood coming down a cut on her head where the club had hit her, and found that she was unable to move. Her waist was tied to the trunk of a tree, with more ropes restraining her hands and feet.

 _"Come on... ugh! **COME ON!** "_ She struggled violently to escape, before hearing Achebe chuckling in front of her. He was holding the Herb she had found, saying "turns out there's a lot of these little bastards hiding throughout this valley."

"Nakia... Nakia, you know this is wrong!" Shuri snapped, still trying in vain to free herself. Nakia remained silent, as Shuri scoffed, turning to see W'Kabi and saying "I suppose it's even more useless to try reaching out to you..."

W'Kabi also remained silent, as Achebe said "have you ever read the Bible, Princess?"

"A bit long for my taste..." Shuri snarked. Achebe grinned, before adding "you see, after my wife was killed by your father, I turned to Christianity when I went to America. When I was there, God taught me how to handle her death... the good old saying... _an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth_..."

"That's technically not a _Christian_ teaching, though..." Shuri said. Achebe continued, saying "fate has smiled kindly on you today, Shuri. You see, I've changed my mind. You're no longer the one we're going to kill in order to satisfy your family's debt. I think your brother is a much more fitting sacrifice."

 _ **"No... NO!"**_ Shuri said angrily, violently tugging on her restraining vines. Nakia said " _Baba_... we can't..."

"Your mother did not die so you could be a coward, Nakia!" Achebe snapped. "You will dishonour our family if you do not take the necessary risks."

Nakia remained silent as she began walking up towards the temple, before Achebe turned back to W'Kabi and said "Nakia and I will go to the temple. He will consuming the Herb by now..."

"What about me?"

"Do what you want with her, then finish her off..." Achebe said. Both Shuri and W'Kabi were taken aback by this, the latter saying "why? When you kill T'Challa, you will have the vengeance that you wanted."

"My daughter and I cannot have her getting in the way of our rule. Can we?" Achebe snapped. As he turned to follow Nakia, W'Kabi looke at the herb in his hand, saying "then what should I do with this herb?"

Achebe scoffed, saying "make a campfire with it if you want... we're burning the ones in the temple anyway."

 _ **"No!"**_ Shuri shrieked as she tried to escape. **_"You can't do that!"_**

"And are you going to stop me while you're tied up like that?" Achebe snarked as he left. W'Kabi looked where they went for a few moments to make sure they were completely out of sight, before pulling his sword out of his belt and walking over to where Shuri was tied up.

"I just want you to know, W'Kabi... if you try to do anything to me, I'll cut your balls off with that sword..."

"It would dishonourable of me to try..." W'Kabi said warmly, pulling out Achebe's pot and placing the herb in it. He used the bottom of the sword's handle to mash it into a liquid, Shuri going wide-eyed with shock as he held it to her lips.

 _"Allow the Heart-Shaped Herb to give you the strength of the **Black Panther**..."_


	23. Closure

_**"Ya'll know that Nakia ain't gonna stop til she dead..."** Erik scoffed. **"So why do you keep pretending like you got any chance of getting her back now?!"**_

 _ **"Because you can not find the good if you only search for the bad..."** T'Challa said sternly._

 ** _"And if you search for good where there ain't any, you wasting your time!"_**

 _ **"Nakia is misguided."** T'Challa said. **"There is still good in her... as there was in you!"**_

 ** _"And ya'll didn't seem to have a problem when you put me here!"_**

 _ **"I offered to save you..."** T'Challa snapped suddenly. Erik was taken aback by this, begrudgingly sitting down to hear what T'Challa had to say._

 ** _"I wanted to... after I learned what my father had done, I wanted to help you! We were wrong to turn our backs on you, and the world... I know that now..."_**

 _ **"And what you been doing about it?"** Erik said, desperate to find an argument to use. **"Outreach centres? Sharing your shit? How you gonna handle Nakia any different?"**_

 _ **"A war is not won by fighting what you hate..."** T'Challa said. **"A war is won by protecting what you love..."**_

 _Erik was clearly moved by this, sighing as he nodded and said **"you're too nice... too good... that's why you ain't never gonna be like me..."**_

 _They sat silently for a moment, before Erik added **"but what if you're wrong?..."**_

 _T'Challa sighed, before saying **"then I will do what I have to... but only then..."**_

 _Erik nodded again, saying **"alright... I can respect that... if the rest of your people spend eternity locked up like this after they die, maybe it's better off you let her live..."**_

 _T'Challa nodded, before looking at the windows, where the shutters were still closed, not letting in anything from the other side. He smiled as he realised what to do, before looking at Erik._

 _ **"Come with me..."** he said softly, opening the door that led into the hallway. They walked out of the apartment and into the hallway, down the stairs to the ground floor. The night sky outside was illuminating the pitch black hallway, allowing them to walk towards the open door. Erik was wondering what T'Challa was doing, before he stared with wide-eyes as they stepped out of the door and into the open plane._

 _They stood in front of the building, looking admiringly at the landscape around them. _ **"It's beautiful..."** Erik said, feeling a single tear go down his face.__

 _ **"It is time for you to come home..."** T'Challa said warmly. **"...N'Jadaka..."**_

 _They both looked at the great tree, seeing their many ancestors walking towards them. T'Chaka stood at the front of the ancestors, smiling at the pair. He looked at N'Jadaka, nodding kindly as he said **"welcome home, nephew..."**_

 _N'Jadaka turned behind himself to see the building, which began to crumble and sink into the ground below. As it disappeared completely into oblivious, he looked back at the kings, before turning to T'Challa._

 _He smirked a bit, before saying _**"uh... guess I'll see you round... cuz..."**__

 _T'Challa nodded with a grin, crossing his arms on his chest as he said **"g**_ ** _oodbye... cuz..."_**

 _N'Jadaka nodded as he and the other kings crossed their arms to T'Challa, and began to walk back to the tree. T'Challa smiled as he watched them leave, before hearing a faint voice about a hundred yards behind him._

 _ **"Brother?... brother!"**_

 _It was Shuri's voice, and T'Challa turned around to see where it was coming from. **"Shuri?..."** T'Challa said as he saw his sister in the distance, running excitedly towards him. He grinned widely as he said **"Shuri!"**_

 _He began running towards her as well, both their arms outstretched for an embrace. **"I'm so sorry, Shuri..."** he said to her as they nearly reached each other. **"I'm sorry about ev..."**_

 _ **POOF!** Shuri froze in her tracks with wide eyes. T'Challa had vanished completely, leaving only a faint puff of smoke where he was standing. _**"No..."** she said frantically. **"No... not again, no... no no no no no! T'Challa!"**__

* * *

 _ **"GAH!"**_ Shuri shot awake, breathing heavily as she looked around. It was nighttime, and she was sitting on the ground in the glade. W'Kabi had cut the ropes restraining her while she was unconscious and she was free. She looked up, noticing her bag slung on the tree branch, easily within her reach.

"T'Challa..." she said quietly as she looked in the direction of the temple, scowling with determination as she grabbed her bag. "Don't worry, brother... I'm coming..."


	24. Failure

_Wake up, T'Challa... wake up..._

T'Challa shot up out of the dirt, breathing heavily to overcome the side effects. He was trying to talk as he wheezed and panted, saying _"she was there, Okoye... Shuri... Shuri was there..."_

"How interesting..." a familiar voice snarked. T'Challa gasped as he looked up to face Achebe, who was grinning as he added "but there's no need to mourn... you will be joining her again soon enough..."

 _ **"YOU!"**_ T'Challa shouted, only for Nakia to restrain him from behind. He struggled to escape, before looking past Achebe to see Ross, M'Baku, Ayo and Okoye all tied up. Achebe went to where Ross was and took his satchel. He opened it to see the herbs, saying "ah, here we are... I had a feeling you would be collecting a few souvenirs..."

"You're gonna lose, asshole..." Ross snapped. Okoye nodded, adding "all we need is a seed to bring back for the Black Panther to live on."

Achebe grinned, before saying "Nakia already has the powers of the Panther. The rest of these herbs are of no use to us."

"W'Kabi..." Nakia said as he entered through the temple, releasing T'Challa as he landed on the ground. W'Kabi looked to Achebe, who smirked as he said "you took your time."

"It was worth it." W'Kabi said, before looking to T'Challa with a grin. "Don't worry. I took good care of your sister."

 _ **"RRAAAGGGHHH!"**_ T'Challa shot up again in fury, prompting Nakia to clobber him over the head with a thick branch that shattered on impact. As she picked T'Challa back up again, she turned to Achebe as he pulled out a lighter, saying "Baba, what are you doing with that?!"

"While we are more deserving of the mantle than him, Nakia... I'm afraid the Herbs pose too great a risk to our reign..." Achebe said as he turned the lighter on. _"We're **burning** everything."_

 _ **"What?!"**_ everyone said in-sync. As Achebe spoke, Ayo nudged Ross as he turned to her, just reaching her hand into her belt to pull out her dagger. Ross nodded, quickly taking the blade from her and trying to get it near the ropes restraining him.

Achebe said "Nakia, you know better than anyone that the world is changing... it is only right that this temple fall, with the last Black Panther inside of it..."

Achebe held his lighter to the main garden, inches away from setting it alight. _**PSEEEEEEWWWWW!**_

 _"GAH!"_ Achebe cried out as a blue plasma blast singed his hand, causing him to drop the lighter as the flame went out. The smoke from a cannon emanated from the entrance into the garden, everyone turning there to see a figure step out of the shadows. The figure wore a Panther Habit, though it was a shorter, more curvaceous figure than usual. Ayo stared with wide eyes as she recognised who it was, T'Challa grinning as he said _"she... she lives..."_

Even Nakia seemed somewhat relieved as the mask on the suit peeled back, revealing Shuri's face as she scowled with determination at Achebe, the latter grabbing W'Kabi and saying _**"I thought you said you killed her!"**_

"I said I _took care_ of her." W'Kabi snapped as he shoved Achebe back. "I will help you rule, but I will not help you kill without honour!"

 _ **"Achebe!"**_ Shuri called as she unsheathed her claws. Achebe grinned, saying "what can I do for you, Princess? Since you're still living..."

 _ **"Today, you answer for your crimes against Wakanda, and against your family!"**_

"Funny... I was about to say the same about you." Achebe snarked as he held up Ross' satchel. "And I'll start with these herbs!"

Suddenly, Ross rolled under Achebe and kicked his leg from behind, causing the latter to fall to the ground and drop the satchel. Ross quickly tossed Ayo the dagger, allowing her to free the others as she said "get those herbs out of here!"

"Got it!" Ross nodded, grabbing the satchel and running towards the exit. _"Nakia!"_ Achebe groaned as he got up and pointed to Shuri. _"Kill her!"_

Nakia froze a bit with wide eyes, wondering which side to take. _**"NO!"**_ T'Challa shouted as he freed himself from Nakia's grip, Okoye throwing the necklace that landed square on his neck. As his suit generated around him, he swung his claws at Achebe, narrowly missing the latter as Nakia shoved T'Challa down.

She drew her father's blade, softly saying _"I'm sorry, T'Challa..."_ as she prepared to bring it down. **"HEE-YAH!"** Shuri suddenly tackled Nakia, the two struggling as they tumbled down the small hill leading out of the glade. T'Challa skated down the hill after them as W'Kabi began chasing Ross with M'Baku following behind him. Achebe finally got back to his feet, grinning a bit as he saw Ayo and Okoye standing before him with their spears.

"You girls don't give up, do you?" he snarked as he rolled up his sleeves, preparing to fight the pair with his bare hands. Ayo said "you know us so well..." as she pointed her spear to him. Okoye pointed hers as well, before she shouted _**"WAKANDA FOREVER!"**_ as they both attacked him. Achebe grabbed the head of Okoye's spear and pulled it up, allowing him to kick her in the stomach as he dodged Ayo's swipe and punched her down.

Ross nearly got to the exit with the herbs in the satchel, only for W'Kabi to tackle him, causing him to drop the satchel. "I don't think so, you son of a bitch!" Ross muttered as he quickly rolled over to the satchel to get it, W'Kabi pulling out his blade as he said "hand over the bag, coloniser..."

"Over my dead body!" a familiar voice said, prompting W'Kabi to turn around to face M'Baku's fist. Meanwhile, Nakia had Shuri pinned down with the sword to her throat, before T'Challa leapt up and kicked her aside. T'Challa pulled his sister to her feet as their masks retracted, panting as he said "Nakia, you _know_ this is wrong!"

 _"I have no choice, T'Challa!"_ Nakia snapped as she got back on her feet. _"One way or another, this debt must be satisfied! **RRRAAAAGGGGGHHH!** "_

The siblings deployed their masks again as they tried together to subdue Nakia, while Achebe fought the two Dora and W'Kabi was restrained by Ross while getting punched by M'Baku. Before the Jabari leader could hit him again, W'Kabi elbowed Ross in the stomach and grabbed one end of the satchel, their tug-of-war causing it to tear open with an audible _**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIP!**_

Everyone heard this, watching with wide eyes as seven herbs went flying out of the torn satchel and landed in the moat, being swept away by the water. Achebe grinned as he saw this, quickly grabbing the lighter off the ground and sparking it. _**"NO!"**_ Ross and Shuri both said as the rest of the garden was set ablaze, T'Challa collapsing onto his knees in shock as the flames devoured the remaining herbs.

"Well..." Achebe said. "I guess that means no more Black Panthers! Ha ha!"


	25. Unravelling

_**"You son of a bitch!"**_ Shuri ran rapidly towards Achebe, deploying her blasters and firing them with an intense fury. As she got closer to Achebe, he used his forearm to deflect one of them, causing the shot to fire behind her. Nakia went wide-eyed as the blast flew over T'Challa's head and straight into her own chest, sending her into a daze as she went rolling back down the hill.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"**_

 _ **"NAKIA!"** _T'Challa called as he skated down after her. Nakia landed hard in the water, being too distorted to swim as she sunk further down. T'Challa's mask formed around his face as he dived in after her, carrying her limp form to the surface and lying her on the bank.

"Nakia!" he removed his mask and began shaking her to wake her up, patting her face lightly to try and provoke a reaction. "Nakia, I... _Nakia?_ "

Her eyes were closed, and she did not seem to be breathing, as he said "no... no, I can _not_ lose you again!"

He put his lips to hers and began to exhale, Nakia suddenly pushing him away as she shot up gasping loudly. _"Nakia! oh... thank Bast!"_ T'Challa threw his arms around her, Nakia doing the same purely out of instinct.

 _"T... T'Challa..."_ she breathed heavily. _"I... I'm... I don't know..."_

"No, no, Nakia... I am sorry..." T'Challa said as he helped her up. "I'm sorry about everything... it is time to right this wrong..."

Back on the hill, Achebe pinned down Shuri, holding a blade to her uncovered throat as he said "you have quickly become a pain in my ass!"

 _ **"Shuri!"**_ Ayo said as she ran to protect her, Achebe grabbing Shuri's blaster and firing it at both her and Okoye. Shuri used this distraction to slash her claws down Achebe's back, the latter grabbing her hair to hold her neck out in the open.

 ** _"I did not kill my wife for some entitled brat like you to get in my way!"_**

 _"Wait..."_ a voice said as Achebe's eyes widened. " _Baba_... what?!"

Achebe turned to see T'Challa holding Nakia on her feet, both glaring at him. "Oh... daughter, I... I did not see you there..."

" _Baba_ , you... you killed _Mama_?"

"No... Nakia, I... I... ugh..." Achebe sighed as everyone went wide-eyed. "Well, I suppose you might as well know..."

 _"What?"_

"Nakia, you must understand... look, your mother and I were all set to kill T'Challa... she just... she couldn't do it... I raised my knife to him and, well..."

 _"You... you killed her?!"_

"Nakia... can you not see that everything I've been doing for nearly thirty years has been to atone for this sin?"

 _ **"Murderer!"**_ Nakia began to regain her strength through the fury that was boiling inside of her. Achebe was also growing both concerned and angry, saying "I did what was necessary, Nakia! I had the will to do it, and your mother stood in my way! She was a fool and she had to pay the price for it!"

 _ **"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"**_ Nakia tackled Achebe to the ground, frantically pounding and punching with her fists as tears stained her eyes and blood stained her hands. Everyone was watching as this happened, W'Kabi still holding on to his sword as Ayo and Okoye pointed their spears to him.

 _"You would be wise to lay down your weapon!"_ Okoye spat venomously. W'Kabi sighed, looking to Ross and M'Baku, who both had their arms crossed confidently. He turned back to Okoye, who was still struggling to hold up her spear.

"Then you have my surrender..." he said quietly, dropping his sword and kneeling down before Okoye. While Ayo placed handcuffs on W'Kabi's wrists, Okoye sighed as she put her spear back on the ground, saying "and I accept it."

"That is enough, Nakia..." T'Challa pulled her crying away from her father. "He's not worth it..."

Nakia clung to him, saying _"T'Challa, I... what have I done... what has he made me do?"_

"It's alright... it's alright..." he put a comforting arm on her, as Shuri said "it's time for us to go home, brother..."

She looked down at Nakia, smiling warmly as she said "all of us..."

 _ **"I couldn't agree more!"**_ Achebe said as he got up again. Ross groaned, saying _"why can't that prick just stay down!"_

 _ **"Get down, he's got a grenade!"**_ W'Kabi suddenly called out as Achebe pulled it out of his bag, quickly pulling out the pin and throwing it at one of the corner pillars as T'Challa shouted _**"NO!"**_

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_


	26. Sacrifice

The pillar was cracked straight down the middle by the explosion, crumbling down as the corner of the temple it supported began to fall down with it. Achebe grinned proudly at his work, before _**WHACK!**_ M'Baku clobbered him over the head with his knobkerrie, prompting him to hit the ground nearly unconscious.

"Well, I'll die with the satisfaction of seeing that so... thanks, M'Baku." Ross snarked, M'Baku nodding as he said "it was worth it..."

"Now's not the time for pessimism!" Shuri snapped as chunks of the ceiling began falling. T'Challa nodded, saying "hurry! We've got to get out of here!"

"Everyone get to the _Impindezelo_!" Okoye ordered as they all began running to the exit. Ayo said "what about Achebe?"

"Leave him..." Nakia snapped venomously. "He wanted this temple, he can have it!"

As the others began running to the exit, W'Kabi stayed a moment to look at Achebe's body, before looking at his own sword that he had thrown on the ground. He turned around and picked it up, using his shackled hands to put the sword back in it's scabbard as he followed the others.

 _ **"Everybody stand back!"**_ T'Challa shouted as large chunks of rubble suddenly clattered down in front of them, piling up in front of the exit and blocking any passage through it.

"The ship's on the other side..." Ross said. "How are we gonna get to it?"

"It's too far away!" Shuri said worryingly as she looked at her Kimoyo beads. "I can't get a signal to activate the auto-pilot. Wait a minute..."

"What is it, Shuri?" Ayo said. Shuri was wide-eyed, saying "my radar, it's... it's picking up... picking up the..."

 _ **VROOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_ They all looked up in awe as a royal jet suddenly ploughed through the stone wall, flying in a circle near the ceiling of the temple above them. Shuri squinted to see the _Impindezelo_ hooked onto the back of the jet, before a familiar voice spoke through the jet's speaker: **_"Everyone get ready to board!"_**

 _"Mama?!"_ T'Challa and Shuri said in-sync as they heard their mother's voice, noticing Ramonda in the pilot's seat of the jet. Ramonda activated the contact function on the ship's panel, appearing on Shuri's hologram as she said _"Shuri. I can't get close enough to you all."_

"Drop the anchor from the _Impindezelo_ , Mama!" Shuri said, before the group all ran to the highest ground they could. M'Baku noticed the water begin to rise around them as the walls began to overflow and crack. _"Any time now..."_ he said somewhat impatiently, before they noticed the _Impindezelo's_ anchor dropping down towards them at a rapid pace.

 _ **CLANG!**_ The anchor landed right in the middle of the small hill they stood on, T'Challa shouting _**"start climbing! Everyone!"**_

Okoye used her spear to cut open W'Kabi's shackles, freeing his hands to allow him to climb. _**"Quickly! Everyone get on!"**_ Shuri shouted as Ayo and Okoye latched onto the chain first, climbing up it as Ross, Nakia and M'Baku followed.

 _ **"Mama, go now!"**_ T'Challa shouted up to Ramonda as he, Shuri and W'Kabi quickly grabbed onto the chain, the rubble still falling around them as the jet flew higher and pulled the anchor with it.

Everyone climbed quickly up the chain, narrowly avoiding the rubble that fell and collapsed around them. Ayo and Okoye made it to the _Impindezelo_ first, and they both grabbed the switch on the anchor in an attempt to retract it back up with the others on it.

W'Kabi climbed slightly behind Shuri and T'Challa, allowing him to be the first that noticed some extra weight suddenly grab on to the end of the anchor. As the others noticed, M'Baku and Nakia both looked to the bottom of the chain, past where T'Challa, Shuri and W'Kabi were climbing. They both groaned, Ross also saying _"oh, son of a bitch..."_ as they saw Achebe dangling off the end of the anchor.

 _ **"Daughter!"**_ he called to Nakia, who scowled as she looked at him. _**"I will make this up to you, Nakia, I promise... please, forgive me!"**_

"Not this time, _Baba_..." Nakia snapped quietly as she, Ross and M'Baku made it to the end of the chain, climbing onto the _Impindezelo_ and helping Okoye and Ayo to continue retracting the chain back up. _**TWANG! CLANK! TWANG!**_

The chain began to falter and drag slightly, Shuri noticing this as she looked down at W'Kabi and Achebe. W'Kabi looked back at her, a look of sorrow and regret on his face, before turning to look at Achebe as Shuri looked back to the others.

"T'Challa..." she panted as she climbed just behind her brother. "There's too much weight for the chain to hold!"

 _ **"Just keep climbing, Shuri!"**_ T'Challa ordered, grabbing his sister's wrist and hoisting her higher onto the chain. _**BANG!** _the bottom of the anchor suddenly struck one of the pillars, everyone holding tight with the impact as T'Challa lost his grip on the anchor. _**"AAAAHHHH!"**_

 _ **"BROTHER!"**_ Shuri shrieked, the others gasping as they saw T'Challa plummeting down at high speed. As T'Challa fell, he closed his eyes to await the abyss, only to feel his fall suddenly being stopped as someone grabbed his wrist.

"You may not be my king..." a familiar voice said, prompting T'Challa to open his eyes and see his saviour. "But you _are_ my friend..."

T'Challa looked up to face W'Kabi, who was grinning smugly as he latched T'Challa onto the chain. T'Challa hung on tight, still shocked at what W'Kabi had done, while Nakia and Okoye both smiled as they saw this. Achebe, who was still near the bottom of the anchor, shouted _**"kill him, W'Kabi! Now is your chance!"**_

T'Challa's eyes widened as W'Kabi went to his scabbard, pulling out his sword with a _**SSSSSSHHHHIIIINNNNNGGGG!**_

 _"No..."_ he said weakly. _"Don't do this, W'Kabi..."_

W'Kabi sighed as he held up his blade, saying "I _have_ to, T'Challa..."

T'Challa held up his hand to await the blow, shouting _"W'Kabi, no!"_

 _ **"WAKANDA FOREVER!"**_

Everyone was wide-eyed as W'Kabi let go of the chain, he and T'Challa keeping eye contact as he plummeted down towards the darkness. Still with his blade in hand, W'Kabi lifted it up as he reached the bottom of the anchor, running it into Achebe's back as the latter cried out.

 _ **"NO!"**_ Achebe yelled as he continued struggling to hold on to the chain, W'Kabi grabbing it as well as Achebe began to lose his grip. Before he could fall, Achebe gripped the collar of W'Kabi's shirt, both of them looking up to see everyone looking down at them.

 _ **"W'KABI!"**_ Okoye shouted down to him, prompting a tear to run down his face as he saw her. He nodded at her silently, before finally letting go of the chain as he and Achebe fell into the darkness.

As the ship finally made it to the exit, the temple began to collapse completely on itself, the water rapidly flooding through it as Achebe was washed away with the building and the garden. Everyone continued looking down as W'Kabi landed hard on a chunk of the debris, lying with both arms outstretched as he watched the jet leaving.

T'Challa saw him smile as he closed his eyes and the wave finally swept away the rubble with him on it, finally disappearing beneath the deadly current. _**"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"**_ Ramonda cried out as the jet just made it out of the collapsing temple, everyone else still latching onto the anchor as it flew away from the wreckage.


	27. Finale

The jet landed hard on top of a cliff edge, about two miles away from the wreckage. It was still visible, allowing them all to see the water flow into the main river, taking the rest of the structure with it.

Everyone got up, moaning and aching as they walked to the edge of the cliff. Ramonda climbed out of the pilot's seat as she walked to the edge with the others, looking at the remains of the temple that had all but submerged beneath the waves. T'Challa sighed as he looked, saying "you are redeemed, W'Kabi..."

He crossed his arms on his chest in an X-shape, adding "rest in peace, _ubhuti_..."

Everyone else did the same, crossing their arms on their chests as they stayed silent for a few moments. T'Challa glanced slightly to his left, seeing Nakia standing there with a tear on her face. She looked up at him, forcing a grin onto her face though she said nothing. T'Challa opened his mouth to speak, only for Nakia to take his hand silently, placing her father's green Kimoyo bead in his palm and folding his fingers around it.

"What are we going to do now?..." Shuri asked. Everyone looked at her, as she added "the Heart of Wakanda is gone, and so is the garden... and the herbs, as well... brother... we _are_ the last Black Panthers..."

 _"I know, Shuri..."_ T'Challa said softly. _"I know..."_

Everyone stayed silent at the thought of this. Ross held the torn satchel tightly, his eyes suddenly widening as he felt something in the folded pocket.

 _"Wait a minute..."_ he said as he dug into it, everyone looking at him as he struggled to pull the item out. _**"Ha ha... ha... ah ha ha ha ha haa!"**_ he laughed madly as he finally fished it out, holding the last Heart-Shaped herb in his hand.

"Ross... you..." Shuri said, short of breath as everyone else was beginning to smile wildly. "You... you magnificent colonising bastard! **HA HA!** Yes! We've got one!"

 _"The Black Panther lives after all..."_ Okoye said proudly, before M'Baku chuckled and said "and here I was thinking we were going home empty handed..."

Everyone laughed with him, T'Challa putting his hand on Shuri's shoulder as he said "sister... I think it's time we went home..."

"I couldn't agree more, brother..." Shuri said warmly.

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER...**

Shuri opened the windows in her lab, letting the sun cast it's light onto the flourishing new garden of Heart-Shaped herbs. The space it took up in the lab was nearly twice the size of the temple Zuri had kept the original in, and thousands were sprouting up with each new day.

She, T'Challa and Okoye sat looking at it for a while, before T'Challa nudged his sister, saying "so, you're sure you still want to stay in the lab?"

Shuri nodded, saying "for now, anyway..."

They went back to silence, before they both noticed a tear strain down Okoye's cheek. She was smiling, though, and she said "W'Kabi would be proud to see what his sacrifice has done for Wakanda."

T'Challa smiled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as he said "he is with us, Okoye... always..."

Okoye nodded silently, standing up straight and saying "my king... princess..." as she stood up and left the lab. T'Challa cleared his throat as he stood up as well, Shuri quickly shooting up and wrapping her arms around him. She sounded close to tears as she quietly said _"I love you..."_

He was close to tears as well, returning the embrace and saying _"I love you too, Shuri..."_

When T'Challa left the lab, he began walking down the hallway. _**Beep... beep... beep...** _went a soft sound in his pocket. He reached into it, pulling out Achebe's Kimoyo bead that Nakia had given to him. **_Beep... beep... beep..._**

A wide grin crossed his face as he quickly began walking down to the landing deck to find a jet.

* * *

About half an hour later, the jet landed on a golden beach, about two miles away from the main Wakandan city. T'Challa stepped out, noticing the familiar figure sitting at the edge of the water about a hundred yards away. He turned to the sea to notice that it was almost sunset, while Nakia turned her head and smiled as she saw T'Challa walking towards her. She stood up and ran across the beach to where he was, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

 _"Thank you..."_ she whispered quietly into his ear. _"You saved me..."_

"There is nothing to thank me for... it is my duty to fight for what I love..."

"I can't stay long..." Nakia said solemnly. "And neither can you..."

She looked lovingly at him, before he said "Nakia, I..."

He was cut short when she pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his. When they separated, they were both grinning at what had just happened.

Nakia chuckled a bit, saying "you can't blame me. I almost died..."

T'Challa cut her off this time as they kissed again, more passionately and slowly this time. _"Stay..."_ he whispered to her. _"Come home..."_

 _"I..."_ Nakia started, before sighing. "I can't... not yet... I'm sorry, T'Challa... maybe, one day... when you're no longer Black Panther... we could... I don't know..."

T'Challa stood silently, regretfully watching Nakia walk away into the distance. He sighed as she turned back and looked at him one more time, before disappearing into the jungle.

* * *

When he returned to the city, T'Challa activated his suit, the nanites forming around him as he stood atop the panther statue that overlooked the city. He stood tall and proud as the suit covered him. The mask finally formed around his face, prompting the citizens below to look up at their ruler.

T'Challa looked over the entire city, crossing his arms on his chest as he loudly shouted _"Wakanda forever!"_

 _ **"WAKANDA FOREVER!"**_ the crowd chanted back in adulation. T'Challa thought silently for a moment as he stood on the statue. One day, he knew that he and Nakia would be together again. They'd live in peace. Maybe even rule together. But that day wouldn't come yet. It couldn't.

For he was King T'Challa. The Black Panther. The protector of all Wakanda.

 _"Wakanda forever!" **"WAKANDA FOREVER!"**_


	28. Credits - Suprise

_This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
_ _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
_ _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know  
_ _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer_

* * *

Shuri and Ayo watched as the suit was retracted back into the closet, Shuri closing the door over it. She sighed as the platform lowered into the floor, before Ayo comfortingly placed her hand on the princess' shoulder. "You wore it well..." she said, before chuckling as she added "...for a beginner..."

"Hm... thank you..." Shuri answered warmly. "...For everything..."

As they walked out of the lab, Shuri said "so... how long do you think it'll be before T'Challa retires?"

Ayo laughed as she heard this, saying "not for a long time, princess... a long, _long_ time..."

* * *

 **BLACK PANTHER** \- THE HEART OF WAKANDA

 **CAST** _  
_T'Challa - **CHADWICK BOSEMAN**  
Shuri - **LETITIA WRIGHT**  
Nakia - **LUPITA NYONG'O**  
Achebe - **WESLEY SNIPES**  
Okoye - **DANAI GURIRA**  
W'Kabi - **DANIEL KAYUULA**  
Everett Ross - **MARTIN FREEMAN**  
M'Baku - **WINSTON DUKE**  
Ramonda - **ANGELA BASSETT**  
Ayo - **FLORENCE KASUMBA**  
N'Yami - **OCTAVIA SPENCER**  
Eli - **CHOSEN JACOBS**  
T'Chaka - **JOHN KANI**  
N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger - **MICHAEL B. JORDAN  
** Bast - **SOPHIE OKENODO  
** Bashenga - **BLAIR UNDERWOOD**

* * *

 **OAKLAND**

T'Challa and Okoye stepped out of the jet and walked across the basketball court, Okoye grinned as she saw Eli practising his shooting skills. She called to him _**"Hey! Eli! To me, to me!"**_

T'Challa smiled as he watched Okoye catch the ball and hold it up out of Eli's reach as the boy tried to reach it. Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain on his forehead, having to hold the side of the ship to avoiding falling over. The pain began to soften, as a voice began calling to him in his brain.

 _Stay where you are... I'll go to you... we just have to talk..._

As T'Challa pressed his head to try and block out the voice, Okoye shoved Eli aside with the ball and went to the basket, saying **_"she shoots, and she sco..."_**

 _ **"Gah!"**_ T'Challa jolted up suddenly, the pain and the voice disappearing from his head. He sighed, before looking with wide eyes as the basketball rolled over to him. He picked it up, looking to see both Okoye and Eli completely frozen on the spot.

 _"What in Bast's name is this?"_ he said out-of-breath as he went to where Okoye was still preparing to throw the ball she was no longer holding. T'Challa waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't react. He tried the same with Eli to no avail, before suddenly hearing the faint sound of rotating wheels on the gravel behind him.

"Hello, T'Challa..." a voice finally said, as the King turned to see the middle-aged, wheelchair-bound man in front of him. He wore a fine blue suit, and had a clean-shaven, bald head. His voice was clearly the one T'Challa heard in his head earlier, though now he was speaking face-to-face with him.

T'Challa looked to the others, noticing that they were still frozen, before turning to the man and saying "do I know you?"

"No, of course you don't." the man said warmly as he handed T'Challa a business card, which had a large X-shape emblazoned on it.

"My name is Charles Xavier... we have some business to attend to."

* * *

 _Black Panther Will Return In **AX**_


End file.
